The Monsters We've Become
by ml 2 ghost
Summary: 18 year old Clementine has had pretty tough life. After losing her fatherly figure Lee, Clementine is alone and is turning into something dark. She then meets a group out in the woods, and Clementine starts developing feelings for one of the group members. This story will follow her adventure through the dead infested world...but will she survive? (No promises!)
1. The Beginning

Clementine's P.O.V

I watched as the fire slowly subsided. I shivered and rubbed arms to get warm. "Damn it." Christa said as she got up from the log we were sitting on. She kneeled in front of the fire and started trying to keep it from going out by poking it with a stick she found on the ground. I could see my breath coming out of my mouth.

_ That's not good_, I thought to myself. Christa and I kept heading up north to find this place called 'Wellington'. The weather's gonna get worse and hopefully the cold will slow down the walkers. I sighed knowing that the journey is gonna be hard. "You should be doing this Clementine, not me. You need to learn to cook and stay warm or else.." Christa said snapping me out of my out of my thoughts.

She sighed and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go look for more wood." She said before disappearing into the trees. I got up and grabbed my backpack from the other side of the log. I opened it to reveal some water, a ripped picture of Lee, a old drawing of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck, a ripped piece of paper, and a lighter. I took out the lighter and the ripped paper. I walked back over to the fire and kneeled by it.

I set fire to the paper and put it in the fire. I put the lighter in my back pocket and continued to stare into the fire. I couldn't help but think of all the people I've lost, the people I loved. My parents and Lee were the only people who were ever really close to me. I didn't want anyone else to get close to me because I didn't want to get to attached to the people who could die at any second. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal scars. I remembered when Lee died and no one was there, I would take a knife and make deep cuts on my arms. I kept cutting myself to this day, but I never let Christa see. I rolled my sleeve back up and looked around.

I was starting to worry about Christa. "I'm by myself!" I heard Christa say in the distance. I got up a ran over to Christa. I saw her surrounded by three people with guns pointed at her. "Cut the shit lady!" The bigger one of the three said. I needed to get Christa out of there. I looked around and found a rock by my foot and grabbed it then throwing it at one of the bandits. "Agh!" "What the fuck!" The bandits yelled looking around not paying attention to Christa running away. I ran away knowing that the bandits would get me If I stayed. "Ahh!" I said as one of the bandits tackled me to the ground.

I hit my head on a rock during the fall causing my vision to go fuzzy. I squirmed as the bandit held me to the ground. I saw a walker coming at us and used all my strength to push the man in the direction of the walker. The walker grabbed him and took a chunk out of his neck. His grip loosened and I was free. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I came to a cliff leading into a river with a strong current. BAM! I heard a gunshot go off in the distance in Christa's direction.

I hope she's alright, I thought to myself. I turned around to see walkers cornering me at the edge. My only exit was down, "Fuck!" I yelled knowing that there was only one way out. I took a leap of faith and jumped in. I couldn't see anything or hear anything and couldn't breathe because I didn't want to take in water. My vision turned black as my body continued to drift down the river.

I slowly regained energy and opened my eyes. I found myself on a river bank with my legs in the water. I got up and shook my legs so I wouldn't be walking around with soaked legs. I looked around and found myself in a different area then were I was when Christa and I got separated. I really do hope she's alright and I find her again. "Oh fuck" I said clutching my head remembering I hit it pretty hard. Shit, I thought to myself as the pain was terrible. I started wandering around with my head in my left hand.

I found myself once again in a forest surrounded by trees and bushes. Great...I was stopped in my tracks when I saw some rustling in a couple of bushes next to me. I backed away slowly not knowing what was in there. I was prepared for the worst when a dog came out of the bushes. I was thinking a walker or something would come out of there but no, a freakin' dog. I kneeled down in front of the dog and got a better look at him. He had a light brown, blondish coat and looked like he hadn't eaten in a while.

I moved some fur out of the way that was covering his collar. SAM it said. I knew that this dog was gonna follow me around now. Fuck it. "Come on Sam let's go." I said getting up and gesturing to the dog. I continued walking through the forest with Sam not to far behind me.

I started thinking about the bandits that attacked Christa and I. What were they looking for out this far in the woods? Maybe I'll never know but it was bothering me. I came back to reality by seeing what appeared to be tents. I sped up my pace and walked over there. I was disappointed when I got a better look at it. I camp was totally run down and abandoned. I sighed and thought it wouldn't hurt to look around. I stopped moving and looked down at my combat boot.

There was a picture under it and I picked it up to reveal a man, a kid, a woman, and Sam in it. Theses people must've been his owners. I threw the picture back into the forest and continued looking. I came across a garbage can that was filled with empty food can- wait there's one that hasn't been opened. I grabbed it and tried to open it. You're using your fingers dumass, of coarse it's not going to open. I sighed and put the can away in case I could find anything to open it with. I kept wandering around. I wonder what happened to his owners, I thought to myself. Probably the same thing that happens to everyone.

Continued to look around and finally found something to open the can with. There was a knife lodged in a walkers head on the outskirts of the camp. I grasped the knife and pulled it out with so much strength causing me to fall on my back. I got up and brushed the dirt of my clothes and walked back to the center of the camp. I found a nice little seat on a log and got out my can of- wait, what the hell is this stuff? Whatever it was it was better than starving to death.

I wiped the knife clean with my shirt sleeve and dug in. I filled my mouth my beans, I was never a big fan of beans but it was better than nothing. Then here comes Sam to ruin the day, he sat in front of me and started to whimper. "Stop whining, I'll give you the left overs." I said glaring at the dog. The whimper suddenly turned to growls and Sam lunged at me nocking me to the floor. He bit down in my arm, "AHHH!" I screamed as he continued to bite me. I raised my foot and kicked him off causing him to go flying behind the log I was sitting on.

I got up and grabbed my knife getting ready for him to attack me again. Instead I found him impaled on some sharp spikes, he looked like he was suffering. I don't know what came over me but I left him there to suffer, to die. What have I become? What am I turning into?


	2. Scars

Clementine's P.O.V

I walked away from the suffering dog with the question of, what am I becoming and what I am now? I didn't feel any emotion for the suffering creature except for anger. I hated the dog for attacking me and he got what was coming. I put my knife in my pocket, then I clutched my arm and looked at the bite, he got me pretty good. There was blood oozing out of it and I was forced to look at the scars that I made. If I don't get this treated soon I'm gonna die of blood loss or infection. I pulled my sleeve back down and clutched my arm. "Ahhh..." I said loosening my grasp on it. It hurt like hell and my headache wasn't helping. One hand holding my head and the other holding my arm. I walked forward into the darkness of the forest. The only sounds in the forest was the crunching of leaves and twigs underneath my boots. I was starting to lose my balance and my vision was getting blurry. _NO! You have to keep going!_ I thought to myself. With that I kept going, kept walking into the darkness of the forest. After what felt like hours I couldn't keep going, I was to tired to move. I collapsed against a boulder and sighed, then shutting my eyes. I leaned my head back and tried to relax._ Groan..._.With that my eyes snapped open and I moved my head to the direction the groan came from and saw a walker coming my way. I got my knife out of my pocket and got up waiting for the walker to attack. But then I remembered that I was to tired to start a fight with a walker. With that I started trying to get away from the walker and long story short he tackled me to the ground with a thud.

I landed on my arm causing me to cry out in pain. The walker was about end my life by ripping out my neck but was stopped when its head when flying off its body by a sharp blade. The head landed in a nearby bush and I looked up to see a guy with a orange sweater, jeans, and a machete in his hand. I couldn't see anymore than that because my vision was still blurry. I then looked to my left and saw a shorter man killing of the walkers with what looked like a crossbow. He was wearing a green jacket, and kaki pants. "Come on lets go!" The shorter one yelled at the taller one in front of me. "Come on, we gotta get!" The taller one in orange said picking me up and then running away from the walkers. I looked behind his arm to see the shorter one in green stopped killing the walkers and started running with us. As we continued running I regained my energy and had enough to walk. The two men stopped running and looked behind them. "You think we're good?" The one carrying me asked. "Yeah, we're good" The shorter one answered as they started walking. By vision wasn't really blurry anymore so I could see clearly and get a better look at my saviors. The shorter one looked like a white version of Lee **(sry peanutfangirl but that was a perfect description of pete)**. Then I looked at the one carrying me and my eyes widened.

He was gorgeous, I'm pretty sure there was drool coming out of my mouth and I hope he doesn't notice if there is. He had some stubble on his chin and some above his upper lip. He had chocolate colored eyes and medium length brown hair. He also had kinda defined cheek bones, what I'm trying to say here is he was hot/gorgeous. He looked to be in his early twenties. Their attention then turned to me, "What are you doing out here?" The white Lee asked. "Where are the the people your with?" The hot one asked. _I might as well tell them_ I thought to myself. "I was just with my friend but we got separated and attacked by bandits and I don't know I she made it out of there." I said answering the question. "Did these bandits say what they were looking for?" The white Lee asked. "They wanted to know where the rest of our group was and they didn't believe us when we said it was just us." I said. The two glanced at each other with a worried look. I looked down at my hand and realized I was still holding my knife, I quickly put it In my back pocket before they could see. "Well I'm Luke and this is Pete." 'Luke' said gesturing at the other man. "I'm Clementine." I said looking at Luke and Pete. "I can walk you know." I said looking at Luke who was still carrying me. "Nah, I'll carry you and you look like you could use some-OH SHIT!" Luke said throwing me to the ground, I landed on my arm causing me to hiss in pain. "She's been bit man, fuck, fuck, what are we going to do!?" Luke said freaking out. "NO! It was a dog!" I said trying to get them to believe I was not bitten. "I didn't see no dog Clementine." Pete said speaking up. "Please...just look at it!" I said hesitating to show him the scars on my arm.

It looked like he was thinking about it and then kneeled down next to me on the ground. I rolled up my sleeve and showed Pete. I was worried about what he would say about the scars but it looked like he was trying to focus his attention on the bite. "There's a lot of dried blood that looked like its been there for about a few hours, and it doesn't really look like a walker bite." Pete said still examining my arm. Luke looked at me with an apologetic look on his face understanding that he shouldn't have thrown me to the ground. Pete looked at me with a sad expression on his face and then looked down at my arm. I knew what he was thinking about, and my secret was finally out. "You've been cutting yourself?" Pete said with a sad expression still on his face. Luke looked down at me with a shocked expression on his face. "I just need to fix my arm." I said trying to change the conversation. Pete nodded and helped me up. We started to walk again and I was back on my feet. I saw in the corner of my eye Luke trying to speed up his pace to walk next to me."I just wanted to apologize for dropping you, I thought you were bitten and I freaked out." Luke said scratching the back of his head looking down at his feet. "You freaked out, I understand." I said forgiving him, and thinking about making friends who can help you later. He looked up and smiled at me, I returned the smile. We walked for about five more minutes in silence and finally came upon what looked like a log cabin about fifty feet away.

Before the apocalypse it might have been a cabin where people might have stayed to fish or something. It looked pretty cozy and big, probably enough bedrooms to fit about five to ten people. There was a old shed in what appeared to be the front of the cabin, also there was a porch with stairs leading up to the front door. Finally there we walked up the stairs and Pete walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with black short hair, red glasses, a grey coat and black pants. "Sarah get your father." Pete said to 'Sarah'. With that she walked away from the door and walked out of sight. We walked in and I looked around to get a better feel for this place. Wood panels, carvings and pictures on the walls, dated living room furniture, and a cozy feel. Pete gestured for me to follow him through a door in front of me. I walked in and found myself in a dated 70s kitchen. Luke walked away from my side and pulled out a chair from a table to the side of me and put it in front of me. Pete walked out the door probably to tell the person that was gonna look at my arm what's going on. I sat there waiting for that someone to fix my arm. Finally a man walked in and stood in front of me. He looked Spanish and was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and smug look on his face. He kneeled in font of me and held out his hand for me to put my arm it. I rolled up my sleeve and put my arm in his hand. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke up. "It could be a walker but It could be dog, hard to tell." The 'doctor' I guess said.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by four people entering the room, one was Pete. There was a pregnant lady wearing a blue shirt and grey pants, with frizzy hair. Also a big dark-skinned dude with a mustard color jacket and dark grey pants. The last person was a guy who looked to be in his early twenties, same as Luke, tall, with black hair and a thin mustache and some stubble on his jaw. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt under it, a hat with some sort of yellow logo on it, and camo pants. He was cute but no where near Luke's attractiveness. "Who the hell is she!?" The pregnant woman snapped. "Clam down Rebecca." Pete said to 'Rebecca'. She glared at him and then crossed her arms. "This girl claims to been bitten by a dog but I't could've been a walker." The doctor said getting up and facing Rebecca. "Just put her out of her misery now Carlos!" Rebecca snapped at 'Carlos'. I didn't want to be put out of my misery. "Only one way to be sure, we lock her in the shed. By morning If the fever's not there I'll clean it and stitch up." Carlos said exiting the room. Rebecca glared at me and then left the room with the big guy. The one that I thought was kinda cute walked toward me with a pistol in his hand. Luke moved and got in front of him blocking him. "There's no need for that Nick." Luke said glaring at 'Nick'. Luke held out his hand and helped me up. He gave me a sad expression and lead me outside to the shed. Once there he opened up the shed doors and moved out of the way for me to walk inside. Once inside I turned around and saw him looking at me. "I'm sorry." He said before closing the shed doors. I sighed and looked for a way out.

Luke's P.O.V

I took one last look at the shed that was holding Clementine and walked inside the cabin. I really felt bad for her. I mean no one believes it was a dog except for me and Pete. I believe her, just by looking at her face when Pete examined it. She wasn't lying about the bite but the other members were just to blind to see it. I care about her even though I just met her. Maybe I like her, she's really pretty and cute but, I really don't know yet. I walked up the stairs and entered my room. The other group members were having a meeting in the kitchen and told them I didn't want to argue about if she was bitten or not because I already knew the answer. I sat down on my bed and sighed with my head in my hands. Then I remembered the scars on her arms from cutting herself. Why would she do that? What would make her want to hurt herself? I was starting to worry about her arm getting infected or her dying of blood loss. I shook my head knowing that I shouldn't care so much about a girl I just met. Maybe in the morning I could get to know her more in the morning so I have a reason to like her. I laid down and stared at my ceiling. I began to drift of to sleep but was sprung awake by the sound of someone opening my door. I got up and saw Clementine with a terrified expression on her face and looked like she was going to run. "Don't run." I said reassuring her I wouldn't sell her out. I saw relief flood her face and she nodded. She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. "Why are you out of the shed?" I asked worried. "I'm probably gonna die if I don't get it treated soon." She said getting straight to the point. I nodded understanding what she was going to do.

I wanted to help her, so I made the decided to hep her get the supplies for her arm. "Alright, I'll help you fix you're arm." I said smiling at her. I saw her face light up with happiness and hope. "I'm gonna go get the peroxide from Sarah's room. Wait here, and hide if you hear anybody outside the door." I said with my hand on the door knob. "Thank you." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and left the room. I walked down the hall outside my room and found Sarah's room on the second room on the right. I opened the door to see Sarah on her bed reading a book. She jumped at the sight of me, "What are you doing here Luke? Aren't you supposed be downstairs at the meeting. "Sarah I need the peroxide and don't tell you're dad I took it or else I'll tell him about the camera under the house." I said walking in to her room. "Fine" She said annoyed and got off her bed and opened up her bedside cabinet to reveal a Grey bottle of peroxide. She grabbed it and handed it to me. "Thanks Sarah." I said before leaving the room. I then remembered that clementine needed to stitch it and bandage it. "Shit.." I mumbled to myself not knowing where to find a needle, strong thread and bandages. I remembered that there was a medicine cabinet in the bathroom and decided to check there. I walked in and opened up the cabinet to see just what I needed, I saw a lone needle sitting on the bottom shelf and some thread that looked strong enough on the top shelf, also some bandages. Now having what I needed, I walked back to my room to see Clem sitting on my bed looking at her arm. She saw me with the supplies that she needed and smiled at me. I walked in and handed her everything, she then surprised me by hugging me. "Thank you Luke, thanks for everything." She said into my shirt, I hugged back and after second or two we pulled away. "Do you know how to stitch-" "I know Luke." Clem said cutting me off and smiling at me. She walked toward the door an put her free hand on the handle. "I'll see you in the morning." She said before leaving the room. I smiled to myself knowing that I might have just saved her life.

Clementine's P.O.V

Back outside and in front of the shed I walked behind it to reveal my secret exit. I mean how could they leave me in a shed with a huge hole in the back of It and expect me to stay put. I crawled trough the hole and was inside the shitty shed again. I put all of the supplies that Luke gave me on the old wooden desk to my right. I couldn't thank him enough for doing this. I think I might like him. Getting back to the job at hand I threaded the needle and rolled up my sleeve. I placed my arm on the table and grabbed the peroxide and held it over my wound. I bit my lip in case I screamed because of the pain. With one quick move I poured it on my arm and bit my lip so hard I caused it bleed. I could tell the peroxide cleaned it because of all the bubbles on my wound. The bubbles cleared after a couple of seconds and I grabbed the needle for the next part._ Just like Christa taught you _ I thought to myself. I positioned the needle and rammed it into apart of the wound's ends. Continuing the painful process I finally finished the painful parts and bandaged it then sighing in relief. I finally felt like it was going to be ok, but that feeling soon faded when a walker grabbed my foot through my secret exit and didn't let go. I tried kicking him off but I fell to the floor when he started pulling on me a lot harder. The walker then came totally trough the hole and got on top of me. I grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and put it through the walkers head. I pushed the corpse off of me and stood up. I turned around to see the lock on the door opening. The whole group was there except for Sarah and before they could start to jump to conclusions I wanted to make something clear. "I'm. Still. Not. BITTEN!"


	3. The Talk

Clementines P.O.V

"And you left me out here to die!" I said through my teeth. "Did she steal from us?" Rebecca said glaring at me. "Yes I stole stuff, but you left me no choice." I said taking the blame for Luke. Carlos made his way to the shed and then stood in front of me. "Come inside and let me look at your arm." Carlos said gesturing to me. He then walked away followed by the rest of the group, except for Luke who stood next to me in the shed. "Thanks for covering me. I don't know what would have happened if they found out I gave you supplies." Luke said smiling at me, I smiled back at him,"I know it's not your fault that I was locked in here." I said, we then walked back to the cabin**. "**By the way how did you get out?" Luke asked curious. "There was a giant gaping hole in the back, I'm surprised you didn't see it." I said. We walked up the steps and went inside the cabin. Luke walked ahead to open the kitchen door for me. I smirked at him and walked in. Carlos was washing his hands in the sink and then turned around to face me. He pulled out a chair from the dinning room table and gestured for me to sit in it. _Back in the doctors office,_ I thought to myself. I held out my arm and rolled up my sleeve. After a minute or so he looks up at me and said,"You're suturing skills need a little work, but you should be fine." Carlos let go of my arm and faced Luke and Nick who was hiding in the shadows. "I need to go check on Sarah." Carlos said leaving the room. Nick made an annoyed sound left the room. Luke walked over to the kitchen and filled a bowl full of what looked like cereal. He opened a cabinet and took out a spoon. He turned to me and smiled,"You hungry?" Luke asked walking over to the dinning room table and set the food down. I got up and took my chair and set it in front of the food. I sat down and Luke sat in front of me. I picked up the spoon and started to fill my mouth with what I thought was cereal, but instead was oatmeal. I remembered when my mom would make me oatmeal when I was a kid. I miss her and dad a lot, but I keep going, day after night. Luke then spoke up,"Thats gonna leave one helluva scar." Luke said pointing to my arm. "Its alright, I'm covered in them." I said and then continuing to eat. "Why do you cut yourself? If you don't mind me asking." Luke asked, I thought about wether I should tell him or not for a second and then decided to tell him. "At the beginning of all this shit a man found me and took care of me, we met up with other survivors and all tried to make it. It didn't work. He ended up getting bit and I had to kill him. It was my fault he got bit in the first place, and thats when I started cutting myself." I said looking down at my arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Luke said. I remembered something Lee said to me about its better to talk about it then keeping to yourself. I hope I just made him proud somehow. "I've never told anybody that, but please don't make it such a big deal Luke." I said looking at him noticing him look quite sad. "Just try to stop doing it." Luke said looking at me. "I will." I said knowing that I couldn't let Lee's death drag me down. Luke smiled at me and I smiled back. "So what did you do before the apocalypse?" Luke asked curious with a smirk on his face. "I was a student in high school and was in my second year. I was an straight A student and loved to sing. I worked in my dads auto parts store and would fix up cars and such." I said smiling at the memory, "What about you?"I asked smirking at him. "Oh, I was a senior in high school and I worked at a coffee shop by my dads farm. He wanted me to be a farmer but I was always interested in fine arts." Luke finished, smiling at me. After a few seconds of a awkward silence Pete came through the door to save the day. "Hey I can't help but notice that this place Is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the forest." Pete said, "Yeah I think its about time to turn in anyways." Luke said looking me smiling. "Me and Nick are gonna head to the fish traps by the river in the morning, would you like to come?" He asked me. "Yeah, sure thing." I said, "I'll come too." Luke said almost a less than a second later. Pete nodded and walked out the door. "So what are you going to do cause you're basically on your own." Luke asked me, "I really don't know." I answered. "You're welcome to stay here if you want." Luke said smiling at me. "I'll go set up a bed for you on the couch." Luke said getting up and walking out of the room. I just sat there alone with just my thoughts and continued eating. After a minute or so the kitchen door opened to the she devil Rebecca. I don't know what the hell was her problem. I know she's pregnant and it's hard for her but she doesn't have to be the biggest bitch to me. "Oh you're still here." she said in a cold voice walking over to the sink. "Whats you're problem?" I asked wanting to know she's giving me all this shit. "Whats my problem? My problem is you. You could be working for Carver for all I know and you stole from us." She said walking up to me glaring hard. I glared back, "I hope that soon I can have real evidence that you are a danger to the group, and I can be the one to shoot you." Rebecca said with a smile of victory. With that my fists clenched and she walked out of the room bumping into Luke on the way out. Luke walked in and noticed the anger on my face. "She gave you a hard time?" "Yep." I answered getting up from my seat and picking up my eaten oatmeal. "I got it." Luke said taking the bowl from me.

I smirked at him and mumbled,"Gentleman." "I heard that." Luke said smirking, I'm pretty sure my cheeks went a little pink. Luke laughed and led me in to the living room with the dated furniture. There was a nice set up of pillows and blankets on the couch which was in between too recliners. I decided that instead of hugging him I stood up on my toes and give him a peck on the cheek. I saw his cheeks go red and giggled at the sight of him blushing. He smiled and I smiled back. "Goodnight Luke." "Night Clem." Luke said walking away from me still smiling. He walked up the stairs and entered his room then shutting the door. I smiled to myself remembering everything Luke has done for me. I tucked myself in on the couch. I looked over in front of me and saw the only candle lit in the room, I moved forward and blew it out, letting the darkness of the night consume me.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest, alone. It wouldn't have been so bad if there weren't bodies hanging from the trees. I walked closer to one of the bodies to see who it was. I screamed, Lee was there hanging from the tree with his eyes gauged out. Blood covering his body and his hands tied behind his back. I ran, screaming, crying, trying to get away from the sight. I stopped when I saw a figure in the distance. The figure was hooded and wearing all black clothes. It approached me and stopped only a few feet from me. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move, couldn't scream, and I don't even think I was breathing. The figure made a swift motion and took off the the hood. I finally screamed, the figure was me but my face was covered in blood and had a crazed look. She smiled at me and said "Who will you become?" _

*Gasp* My eyes snapped open and I lunged myself up causing all the blankets to fall to the floor. I was panting and was covered in sweat. I got up and looked to a window to my right to see it was still night. I've probably only been asleep for a hour or two. _I need some fresh air_, I thought to myself. As quietly as I could I opened the front door and stepped out on to the porch. It was pretty cold but not as cold as the area Christa and I were in. I leaned up against the cabin and thought about the nightmare I had. It scared me, more than the walkers. What am I turning into? What am I becoming? I guess I'll wait and see. I looked in front of me to see some lights in the distance. I got out my knife and ran towards the lights. Who knows they could be bad people but they could be good people too. I ran, dodging trees, bushes and the dead. there were only a few walkers and I easily out ran them, all they could do was walk and eat. I was probably only a few minutes away from the cabin now but I needed to see who was out there. Finally I couldn't go any further when stopping just before landing in a river. I looked around and saw figures about 100 feet away down the river. Wait, I tried to get a better look at them from where I was and my eyes widened. The bandits! The people that attacked me and Christa! What are they doing here? There was only two because I technically killed one. I stood up a bit to get a better look at what they were doing. I saw another bandit, _maybe_, come out of the forest and walked up to them. I sneaked up to them and hid behind a log about five feet away from them. "Did you find them?" The stranger who came out of the woods asked. It was too dark in that particular spot so I couldn't see him. But his voice was scratchy and made the hairs on my neck stand up. "No." The bigger one of the two bandits answered. "You're fuckin' useless! Both of you!" Stranger spat at them. "Carver please calm down, we head back to Howes and look for them again in the morning." The sorter stranger said. Carver...Hmm, I heard Rebecca say something about me working for a guy named Carver. She sounded like she was scared of him.

"Calm?! I'll show you calm!" Carver said, I saw just his arm that was holding a pistol. He aimed it at the shorter bandit and before he could run away, was shot in the head. Taller bandit tried to run and made it about ten feet and then was shot in the back. He landed on a little island close to the river bank. "Leave him to the walkers.." I heard Carver say before walking back into the forest. I was now realized why they were afraid of him, he's a fuckin' psycho. I ran as fast as I could back to the cabin. I tripped and fell landing on my back, hard. Probably gonna be a bruise there. After a few minutes of running I finally found the cabin. I walked up the porch, and then inside. I collapsed on my knees and leaned against the wall next to the door. I closed my eyes and tried to relax after what I just saw. I was panting pretty hard, and the pain on my back wasn't making me feel any better. I opened my eyes when I heard somebody's door open. I saw Luke exiting his room and then saw me. He practically sprinted towards me and kneeled down next to me. "What happened?" He asked worried, I took another second to breathe and said,"I woke up and went outside to get some fresh air. I saw some lights in the distance and followed them. I found myself at a river, and the lights were coming from bandits. The same bandits that attacked me and Christa. I was gonna head back and then a stranger came and killed both of them because they couldn't find some people. The stranger said his name was Carver, I ran back here as fast as I could. I don't think Carver saw me." I said still panting, I looked over to Luke who had a scared expression on his face. "Who is Carver? Why is he hunting your group down?" I asked now knowing that the people Carver was looking for was them. Luke took a deep breath and faced me. "Carver's group was the group we were with a little while ago. We left because as you probably already know he's a fuckin' psycho." Luke said,"But why is he still after you, wouldn't he just quit?" I asked, "You're gonna have to talk to Rebecca about that." Luke said scratching the back of his head. "Oh." I realizing that the baby might be Carvers. "Carvers gonna find us if we stay here, I think we should pack up and hit the road at dawn." Luke said,"Good idea." I said agreeing with him. Then an awkward silence took over the room. "Soo, what now?" I asked breaking the silence, "No idea." Luke said chuckling, I laughed as well. "Do you think should wake them up now? Then we might be ready to move at dawn." I said, "It's like two in the morning." Luke pointing to the window. I realized that I was still holding my knife and put it back in my pocket.

"Oh-wait? What the hell were you doing at two a clock in the morning?" I asked, "I-um, woke up and went down stairs to get some water?" Luke said lying. "Lair" I said nudging him in the ribs,"Really what were you doing?" I asked looking at him,"Fine, I got up and wanted check on you." Luke said blushing and scratching the back of his head. "You like to do that when you're nervous?" I asked smirking,"Do what?" Luke said rather quickly. "You scratching the back of you're head, or do you just have lice?" I asked with a grin from ear to ear. Luke then looked like a fucking tomato, I tried to hold in my giggles but it didn't work. After a second or two of giggling I said,"So you have lice then?" I said bursting with laughter. Luke then burst out laughing too. After our laughing fits were over I yawned and stretched my arms. Luke scooted closer to me, I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. I could fell a arm wrap around me bringing me closer. "Night Luke." "Good night Clem."


	4. Fleeing

Clementine's P.O.V

Slowly opened my eyes to the sound of snoring. I looked my side to see Luke snoring, and sleeping peacefully. I looked around the room and saw sun coming through the windows and in the distance I could hear some birds chirping. I was going to get up but I remembered that Luke still his arm around me. I slowly removed his arm from around my waist and once out, set it on the floor. I giggled a little bit looking at Luke continuing to snore. "Well it's past dawn." I mumbled to myself. I knew I need to wake Luke up if we were to get moving soon. "Luke get up, its past dawn." I said trying to wake him up. I didn't want to hit him or shake him, but he needed to get up. "Luke get up please." I said one more time. "Thats not going to work." I heard someone say behind me. I jumped a bit and turned to see Pete looking at me. He walked up to Luke and raised his leg. "OW!" Luke said as Pete kicked him hard in his right leg. "What-Oh." Luke said realizing that I was in the room and we needed to get up. Luke stood up and his face turned serious. "Pete we need to pack up and leave now." Luke said, "Why?" Pete asked confused. I spoke up, "Because Carvers gonna find us if we don't." Pete looked at me gobsmacked. "She's right, lets go wake up the rest of the group and get moving." Luke said. "Alright. I'll go wake up Nick, I'm tired of his snoring anyways." Pete said then walked up the stairs to Nicks bedroom. "I'll go wake up Alvin and Rebecca." Luke said, "I'll go wake up Sarah." I said.

Luke nodded and walked away. I walked up the stairs and remembered Luke going to Sarah's room to get the peroxide. As I passed by Nicks room I saw Pete about to kick Nick in the shin. I giggled as I walked by,"OW!" I heard Nick yell from his room. I walked until I reached the last door on the right. I opened it to she a teenage girl reading a book on the side of her bed. She gasped when she saw me. "Sorry, Sarah." I said apologizing to the girl. "Its okay, but I didn't expect anyone to come in to my room at this hour." Sarah said looking down at her book. "What are you reading?" I asked giving a gentle smile at the girl. "The Hunger Games, but don't tell my dad. He doesn't like me to see or read anything with violence." Sarah said looking at me, "I won't." I said smiling at the Sarah, she smiled back. "Thanks Clementine." Sarah said, "Could you wake up your dad, it's important." I asked, "Yeah, sure." Sarah said hiding her book and walking out of the room. I walked out of her room to see Nick in the hallway rubbing his shin. I giggled and he noticed, then turning and glaring at me. I stopped giggling and my face went serious. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "So you like **Luke?"**

Luke's P.O.V

After I woke up Alvin and Rebecca I walked in to the living room. I looked up to the balcony and saw Nick walk up to Clementine and whisper something in her ear. My fists clenched and at the sight. I liked Clem, maybe I love her, and I've only known her for a day. What Nick did made my blood boil, I almost yelled at him but didn't knowing I don't want to gain attention to the concept of me being jealous or liking Clem. I don't even think she likes me as more than a friend. I saw Nick take a step back and grinned. Clem's cheeks turned red and she said, "No I don't." She said rather quickly. I then hid behind the couch when Nick looked down at the living room from the balcony. I could tell she was lying about what ever they were talking about. I peeked from around the side of the couch. "You totally like him!" Nick said then bursting with laughter. _Like who?_ I thought to myself. "Guess what? Luke likes you too!" Nick said. My face went hot, _wait does she like me and I like her? _I thought to myself. "Luke I see you down there!" Nick said,_ Oh shit. _I got up from behind the couch and faced them. Clem looked like she saw a ghost, "I umm.." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Nick said grinning at me. He walked in the kitchen and I could hear his laughter from the other side of the door. Clementine walked down from the stairs and faced me. We both were blushing pretty hard, I scratched the back on my head while the silence took over the room. "Hey, sorry interrupt, but you two need to tell the rest of the group about Carver." Pete said from the stairs walking toward us. Pete gestured for us to follow him into the kitchen. We walked in and saw Nick, Rebecca and Alvin in there already. Carlos and Sarah walked in, "What's the point of this?" Carlos said folding his arms. Clementine cleared her voice, "I saw Carver down at the river, if we stay here he will find us. I suggest we get packed up and hit the road." Clementine said, the group looked terrified, I saw Nick in the corner of the room with his eyes popping out of his head. The group looked like they were going to argue, "Everyone needs to get packed up, make sure to bring food, medicine, and anything else thats gonna be useful." Said gaining everybody's attention. Rebecca looked pretty pissed,"How do we know she's not lying?!" She said, "If you want proof I'll show you proof, If we pass by that river I'll show you the corpses of the two bandits that he killed." Clementine said glaring at Rebecca, Rebecca looked shocked and surprised.

"Alright everyone get packed up." Pete said, everyone except for me and Clementine left the room. A silence hung over the air,"So-" I was cut off by Clem walking up to me and giving me a peck on the cheek. She then pulled away smirking and walking out of the room._ Hell of a woman, _I thought to myself. I walked out of the room and saw Clementine picking up the pillows and blankets off the floor. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. I walked past her and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my machete and strap from off my bed. I put on the strap and then the machete in the holster. I walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room and opened it. My map was hiding in the corner and I grabbed it. "Ready to go." I mumbled to myself.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Clementine's P.O.V

We've been walking for hours, It was quite boring really. Tree after tree, nothing special, ever. No one talked, just walked. I was in the back, alone. I sighed, I looked up from my feet to see Luke leading the group. I remembered what Nick said about him liking me, he was probably joking. I like him, but he wouldn't like a person like me. I took my eyes off him and looked back down at the ground. I had a feeling like I needed to take out my knife._ NO! You told Luke you would try to stop,_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and tried to ignore the pulse to cut myself. The sun was starting to go down and my legs were getting kinda sore. I saw Rebecca out of the corner of my eye slow down to walk up next to me. "Clem, I don't really know how to say this but, I'm sorry. I really sorry, It's just me being pregnant, Carver and then on top of that the fuckin' acocalypse." Rebecca said apologizing, I then remembered its important to make friends. "I forgive you." I said smiling at her, she returned the smile. "Thank you." She said walking faster than me to catch up with her husband Alvin. "I think we should set up camp here!" I heard Luke call out from the front of the group. I looked around the area, we were surrounded by dense trees and there was a creek about 100 feet away.

It looks good, but I kept looking in case there were walkers nearby. Nope, we're good. "Alright everyone get settled." Carlos said agreeing with Luke. I was only carrying my sleeping bag and knife. The group started to unpack, they gathered in a kind of circle. Alvin was carrying two sleeping bags, one for him and one for Rebecca. He set them down on the ground and helped Rebecca get settled. I smiled at the sight, they really do love each other. I started unpacking my sleeping bag and couldn't help but notice Luke was staring at me. I quickly looked away and continued to undo the sleeping bag. Once done looked back over to Luke who quickly looked away from me. _Why is he staring at me? _I thought to myself. I saw Pete walk into the center of our group of sleeping bags, he started making a fire. Once lit he backed up and walked back over to his sleeping bag which was by Nick. I knew Nick cared for his uncle but didn't really show it, I sighed knowing that I don't have any family, what should I know? I saw Luke walk over to me and started setting up his sleeping bag next to mine.

I didn't mind at all how close he was to me. It actually made me feel comfortable and safe. I climbed in but it turns out that the sleeping bag was colder than it was outside. Pretty fucking cold, I started to shiver and tried to get warm. I saw the rest of the group already asleep except for Luke who was rubbing his hands together trying to get warm. He noticed me looking at him and looked at me. "You cold too?" Luke asked still rubbing his hands together. "Yep." I said smirking at him. "Yanno we could share a bag, try to use our own body heat-I mean if you want to of course." Luke asked me blushing, I thought about for a second and took a leap of faith. "Sure."I said getting out of my sleeping bag and walking over to his. He looked surprised, and kinda happy. He scooted over in the sleeping bag and opened it for me. I scooted in and Luke closed the sleeping bag back up. Luke's so warm, I scooted closer to him and was engulfed by heat. I felt an arm wrap around me pulling me even closer. I felt Luke put his face in my neck, I blushed and held his arm close to me. I felt his warm breaths on my neck and fell asleep to the sounds of his beating heart.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Clementine's P.O.V

I woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping, snoring, and a heart beat. I opened my eyes to see Luke's ace in my neck. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I had the urge to kiss him but It would've been pretty awkward if he didn't kiss back. I sighed and tried to get out of the sleeping bag but I remembered that Luke still had his arm around me. I slowly moved It off and got out. I stood up and looked around at the rest of the group that was still asleep. I giggled a bit when I saw Nick sprawled out in his sleeping bag snoring loudly. I saw Pete in the sleeping bag next to him with a pillow covering his ears. The fire in the middle was out and It was cold out here but not as cold as it was last night. I turned around and saw Luke waking up, he rubbed his eyes and looked where I was sleeping. He looked like he was panicking nothing that I wasn't there. He finally looked up and saw me, I heard him sigh in relief. "Morning'." I said smiling at him, he smiled back. "Morning Clementine." Luke said smiling up at me. He got up and looked around, he saw Nick and chuckled. He then looked at me and started scratching the back of his head, again. "You better have not gave that lice to me." I said holding back giggles. He then started laughing, when we both stopped he looked at me bitting his lip. "Why are you bitting your lip?" I asked, he looked at me and blushed. "Oh-um nothing, its nothing." he said rather quickly. I raised an eyebrow, "O..k." I said while he was still bitting his freaking lip. _YAWN.._I looked over and saw Nick waking up. He looked at us and smirked, "Hey lovebirds, you have an audience now." Nick said still smirking at us, Luke and I both blushed.

5 DAYS LATER

Luke and I have been bonding so much over these past 5 days, instead of walking in the back of the group I walk next to Luke. I'm a lot happier than usual when I'm with him. "Hey lets stop up here!" Luke said next to me informing the group. I looked in front of us to see a clearing in the trees. We walked up there and looked around. Alvin set Rebecca down on a log and sat next to her. I saw a boulder on what appeared to be a cliff. Luke came up behind me and handed me a pair of binoculars. I nodded and climbed to the very top of the boulder. There was a large dropping to a river below this boulder. I got kinda nervous being this close to the edge. I raised the binoculars to my face and viewed the area. "Whatcha' see?" I heard Luke say behind me. There was a big hill with what appeared to be a ski resort or lodge. I then looked over to my right and saw a old red bridge."There's a ski resort or lodge on that big hill up there, there's also a bridge that we can cross to get to that hill." i said getting down from the boulder. "How about Clem and I scoot across the bridge low and slow, see if its alright, then if anything gets hairy we head back." Luke said mainly directing it at Pete and Carlos.

"Clem should stay she's-." "She's what?" Luke said cutting Carlos off and glaring at him. Carlos sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. "Come on Clem lets go." Luke said walking away from the group and towards the bridge. We walked toward the bridge in silence. "Hey sorry about that, I just wanted be with you alone." Luke said blushing, I blushed as well. Once at the entrance we stopped in our tracks to see two walkers. One leaning on a rock and the other standing. We crouched behind a small boulder and observed our targets. "What do you think we should do?" Luke asked looking at me, "Let's take e'm." I said grinning. "I like your style." Luke said grinning as well. "You get shortie and I get the tall one." Luke said, I wanted to take the tall one. "I'll get the big one." I said looking at the taller one. "Just stick to the plan." Luke said kinda annoyed, for me the plan was I take out the big one. We started to walk toward the walkers, I pulled out my knife and Luke got his machete out. I walked towards the big one, I kicked it in the knee causing it to fall, then putting the knife through its skull.

I then looked at Luke who looked pretty pissed, he then forgot about the walker next to him trying to grab his leg. I pulled the knife out of the walkers head and walked over to him. He looked confused and pissed at the same time. I then rammed the knife through the walkers skull causing some blood to get on my face. He then realized that I just took out both walkers and had his mouth open making an O shape. I giggled a bit and then Luke held out his hand for a high five. I smacked his hand pretty hard causing him to hold his hand in pain. I laughed and walked toward the bridge. Luke and I started making our way across the bridge until, surprise surprise, more fuckin' walkers. We were trapped by walkers coming both directions. Luke walked in to the center of the bridge and long story short, he fell through the old wooden planks. I kneeled down and looked into the hole scared half to death that he might be dead. I saw him on top of two thin support beams. One of them he was holding with his hand and the other he was propping himself with his legs. It wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't a walker trying to grab him by the feet.

I tried reaching for him but Luke quickly looked up, "Clem watch out!" Luke yelled at me. I looked up to see a walker coming right at me. I got up and lunged at it with my knife. The knife went through its head, killing it. One walker lunged at me from the right, I grabbed it and threw it off the bridge. There was only one walker left and it almost fell into the hole where Luke was but I grabbed it's back and pushed it to the floor. I raised foot and sent it straight through its head. "Clem are you okay!?" Luke called out desperately. I walked over to the hole and held out my hand for him to grab. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Are you-." He was cut off by me hugging him. I was so happy that he was okay. After a second or two we both pulled away. "Clem there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time, ever since I met you." He said, I looked at him confused. He then moved his face closer to mine, then put his lips on mine(I know, not very original) his rough lips on my soft ones, It was a perfect match. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, he moved his hands to my waist. After a few seconds of paradise we pulled away.

Was this a good chapter? It took me awhile to write, I would really love to know. Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Kenny

Clementine's P.O.V

_ Thats how it feels like_, I thought to myself. I looked up at Luke who was blushing pretty hard, I smirked and started walking toward the end of the bridge. Luke looked surprised and happy, I guess he was happy I was okay with it. Luke then stopped in his tracks, which stopped me, and pointed to the end of the bridge. "You see him?" Luke said looking forward. In the distance I could see a figure holding a rifle, the figure walked closer and I could see him clearly now. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood and grey pants, with sneakers. He had a black hair surrounding his mouth and chin, with black hair on his jaw as well. Luke walked closer to me and whispered in my ear "You do the talking." "What! Why me?" I whispered back,"Do you really think he would shoot a girl?" Luke whispered."I would." I said honestly, the truth hurt.

Luke looked at me shocked and then turned to face the stranger. "I'll shoot him first if it comes to that." Luke said with his hand hovering over his gun. "Hello!" The man said waving at us, "Hello?" I said suspicious of this guys eagerness to meet us still knowing that Carver is looking for us. "Are you guys assholes? You don't look like assholes." The stranger said approaching us only now about ten feet away. "I'm not an asshole." I said looking at the stranger, "Are you calling me an asshole?" Luke said smirking at me. I giggled to myself for a second and then turned to face the stranger. The stranger chuckled, "Are you guys just passing through? Or are there more of you guys and you're just scouting?" The stranger asked, "We have a group back there and we're just passing through." I said pointing back over to were we came from. "My group and I have ton of food up in that lodge up there." He said pointing to the ski lodge on the top of the hill. "I'm sure we can give some to you're group" The man said giving a friendly smile to us. "Thats awful nice of ya, whats the catch?" Luke said speaking up. "No, catch. We got plenty." The man said smiling at us. "If you're group wants- what the fuck man?!" Then stranger said aiming his rifle to the right of us. I saw Nick running up with his rifle in his hand and then aiming it at the stranger. "Nick, no!" Luke yelled out trying to get Nick to stop. I couldn't let Nick shoot him and I couldn't let the stranger shoot Nick. I ran and stepped right in front of the stranger, blocking him.

"NICK! STOP!" I yelled out at him. He lowered his gun and the stranger behind me lowered his. Nick looked down at his feet realizing he could have shot me. Luke stormed over to Nick with his fists clenched. "You could have shot Clem you idiot!" Luke said outraged, I felt like Nick didn't deserve because when I stepped in front of the stranger he lowered his gun. "Luke stop! Lets just get the rest of the group and get of this damn bridge!" I said not wanting to argue. Luke looked back at me angry and then nodded, agreeing. I remembered that the stranger was behind me and turned to face him. "...Um..Ok then, but just please don't let that Nick guy be around me with a gun." The stranger said,"Ill make sure he won't." I said turning around, glaring at Nick. "Nick, go and get the rest of the group and be careful of that hole back there." Luke said pointing to the hole he fell down in when we crossed the bridge. Nick nodded and started heading back to the group, "Lets just get to the ski lodge." Luke said walking toward the stranger and I.

The stranger nodded and led us both forward. I was walking next to Luke, I looked up at him and put my hand on shoulder. He looked at me confused, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and scratched the back of his fuckin' head, AGIAN. "You better get some lice treatment." I said smirking at him then giggling. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Luke said smirking at me,"Nope." I said facing away from him with a huge ass grin across my face. I wanted to stop calling the dude we just met _The stranger, _theres already someone I knew that had that name.** (Im gonna change some things that happened in season 1) **My mind then wandered to that sick man, he kidnapped me and tried to kill Lee. I don't regret it a single second that I shot him right in the face. He took me away from Lee and don't even know what he wanted from me. He followed us all the way to Savannah, but why? Me? I don't even know what was so special about me in the first place. I should probably forget about him because he's dead, I sighed knowing that my hands are covered in people's blood.

"So, whats your name?" I asked after a few seconds of silence, "I'm Matthew, and you two are?" Matthew said, I looked at him and took a huge risk in saying our names. Hey, I mean he seems like he's not hiding anything or trying to kill us. "Im Clementine and this is Luke." I answered. "Nice to meet ya, I'm sure my group would like some new company." He said smiling at me. I looked to my right to see Luke..jealous? I didn't know why he was jealous, I was just talking. I then realized at that exact second what Lee said to me a few years ago, _Nobody can tell you what to do. _I wasn't gonna let Luke boss me around to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. I still care for Luke a lot, but he can't do that. I looked away from Luke a little annoyed over his sudden jealousy.

ONE HOUR LATER

We, finally made it up to the ski lodge, it was such a long trip and I could tell cause the sun was down and I saw the rest of the group slowly making their way up the hill. We walked up to the front door and Matthew nocked. The place looked secure and safe. It was boarded up and I could see some lights through the cracks in the boards. We waited there for about a minute or so until the door finally fuckin' opened. I saw a kinda overweight man exit the building to see us. He was bald and had some facial hair, he was wearing a striped sweater and jeans. "We have some more people passing through then?" The man asked smiling kindly Matthew. "Their group is still making their way up." Matthew said gesturing to the hill we just climbed. "Okay, its pretty dark out and we have plenty of space, we could let them stay the night." The man said smiling happily. It kinda scared me how kind these people were, a bit to kind. The last time I met someone this kind we ended up eating one our own people.

That day still hunts me, I still can't believe I actually ate some of Marks fuckin' legs. Lee wasn't able to get to me in time before I took a bite, sometimes I forget Lee is dead and wait for him to help me with what ever I'm doing. Then I remembered that Lee was bitten and I had to shoot him. On those days I always get out my knife and cut. But, ever since I met Luke I haven't been doing that, I gave it up. But sometimes I catch myself reaching for my knife in my pocket. I looked to the right of where I was standing and saw the rest of the group now here. Before I could say anything the group rushed in front of me blocking my view of Matthew and the other man. Nick then and to fuck things up by raising his gun. Before I could tell Nick to stop this shit I heard what sounded like two more people exit the lodge. I could tell they had there guns at our heads. "Are you here to rob us?" I heard a woman say, "Do I look like a fuckin' robber to you?" Rebecca retorted.

I needed to get up to the front. "Listen everyone we don't mean any harm, just lower your guns." Luke said trying to calm everyone down. "Fuck that!" a voice said, a very familiar voice._ It can't be.. _I pushed past everyone and made it to the front. "Holly shit." I said looking in front of me to see...Kenny. He lowered his rifle, his mouth was making an O shape. "C-Clementine" Kenny said trying hard to believe was there. "Wait you know this girl?" Matthew asked, "Who is she?" The other woman asked. "Clem who is he?" I heard Luke say. I lunged at him and hugged him tight fearing he might disappear. He was the only one (Except Christa if she survived) that knew Lee. He hugged me back even tighter, we pulled away and smiled at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at so happy that he was alive. "I take that as a yes." I heard Matthew say. "These people with you?" he asked, I nodded. "Alright, everyone inside, its dark out." He said gesturing us to follow him into the lodge.

Once in, I took a second to take in what was around me. The lodge had a similar style to the cabin, but the lodge was decked to in Christmas lights and decorations. I saw a huge Christmas tree farther in front of us to the right. There were steps in front of us that led us to the center of the room. To the right of me was a sitting area with a roaring fire in the fireplace. It was pretty awesome seeing a place like this in a world gone to shit. Kenny walked up ahead of me and made a gesture kinda saying _tada_! I looked to the right of him to see the other man walk up ahead of him. "We hope you like it here-" I lost attention to the other man when Kenny starting mouthing _Bla Bla_ behind his back. I tried not to laugh but it came out as a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at me. "Oh nothing Walt, this here is Walter, a smart son of a bitch and makes a mean can of beans to." Kenny said patting him on the back. "Which I have to get back to." He said walking away. "You can leave your stuff here." Matthew spoke up and pointing to a couple of benches by the door. "The hell we will." Rebecca said folding her arms. "Tell him to put his gun down." Nick said pointing to Kenny's rifle. "Will you vouch for these people Clem?" Kenny said looking at me. I felt everyones eyes looking into my soul. "They're good people Kenny, but some of them aren't good with first impressions." I said directing my attention to Nick and Rebecca. Kenny then walked over to the bench and placed his gun down. Matthew then followed, then me, and hesitantly the rest of the group. "Look dad a christmas tree!" Sarah said pointing to the tree excited. Everyone finished putting away their stuff and started spreading out in the lodge.

Kenny gestured for me to follow him to the sitting area with the fireplace. Its time to talk.

**This took me awhile to write because of school and other crap, I was kinda in a rush so if there was any misspelled words or anything else I'm sorry. I would really just like to thank PeanutFangirl for the support and just overall a awesome friend. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	6. Bonding

**1K READS! HOLY CRAP! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I NEVER EXPECTED THIS WHEN I STARTED WRITING! **

Kenny sat on a small red leathered couch that was in front of the fire and gestured for me to sit on the opposite side as him. He looked really happy, probably thats because I'm here. Kenny and I didn't really talk much in the old group, but I liked him, I mean except that day in the meat locker were he and Lee sided against Lilly and killed Larry. I know what he did was to protect everyone in the locker, but it was a gruesome kill. Lee thought I looked away like he told me to, but I didn't. I watched the salt lick crush his face splattering blood all over Lilly. Kenny looked around for a second and then turned his attention back to me, he looked at me and his expression turned sad. He must've realized that Lee hadn't made it, I really hope this conversation goes well and doesn't go to places I don't want to go. "I half expected to see Lee walk up beside you-" He saw sadness fill my face "Oh shit! I'm sorry Its just hard not to think about it because you're here and all." Kenny said apologizing. "He saved me from that psycho that kidnapped me." I said in sadness,"I knew he fuckin' would, that guy loved you, sure as shit." Kenny said, I really didn't want to talk about Lee anymore, even though his death was about two years ago, I still haven't really gotten over it. "Can you explain to me how you're alive? Christa and Omid said that you got eaten by walkers." I asked, " Well I tried to save that fuckin' shitbird Ben, it turned into a damn cluster, I couldn't help the kid, but I got out. I got lucky, real lucky " Kenny said looking a bit guilty for not being able to save Ben.

"I new you would make it out-a there, Lee taught you well." Kenny said finishing with a smile. I felt happiness flood me as those words came out, It was a happiness I haven't felt in awhile. All I could say was,"Thank you Kenny." I said,"Kenny I need some help with moving boxes." Walter said walking up to where we were sitting. "Sure thing, hey sorry Clem we'll talk more during dinner." Kenny said getting up and leaving to help Walt. I was then there, alone, I looked away from Kenny, who was walking out the door, and stared into the fire in front of me. I wonder how the rest of the group feels about this, I sighed knowing that the group is gonna leave very soon because of Carver. I couldn't just leave them and I can't leave Kenny. I put my hands on my temples being so deep in thought that it was starting to hurt my head.

_ No, no, just stop_. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I got off the couch and looked around behind me, Sarah was with that other woman (that I didn't know her name) putting ornaments on the giant christmas tree, I saw Pete on a lunch table by the kitchen reading a book, I looked up in front of me to see Alvin, Carlos, Rebecca talking on the balcony, I then I saw Luke sitting alone on the left of me staring out a window. I didn't know where Nick and Matthew where but I decided not to worry about them. I didn't really want to talk to Luke because I was still kinda annoyed at him, so I headed over to Sarah and that other woman. "Hi." I said as I approached them. Sarah turned and smiled at me, "You wanna help?" Sarah asked giving me puppy eyes, I giggled and picked up an ornament and placed it on the tree. I saw her eyes light up with happiness and continued to place ornaments. I looked at the woman who was peacefully putting up ornaments,"Hey, sorry I didn't really catch your name." I said kindly at the woman,"My name's Sarita, I guess you can say I'm Kenny's girlfriend." She said smiling at me, I was surprised that Kenny now has a girlfriend, but what made him happy made me happy. "Nice to meet you Sarita, when did you meet Kenny?" I asked curious of how they met. "I found Kenny in a boarded up bar outside of Savannah, he was a bit you know, out of it. We then just kept heading north with all these rumors of a place called Wellington." Sarita said continuing to place ornaments. So Kenny went a bit crazy, that didn't really surprise me because he was already on edge after Duck and Katjaa died. I'm glad Sarita was able to fix him up and set him straight, Lee wasn't as good when it came to setting Kenny straight. It always ended with some kind of death threat, I knew that they were friends and had each others backs, but sometimes their arguments didn't end well. "Do you guys have a tree topper for the tree?" Sarah asked breaking the silence,"Yeah, there should be some tree toppers in a box on the balcony up there." Sarita said pointing to the balcony Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos were on. "I hope theres one thats an angel, my dad and I would always have a angel on our tree." Sarah said about to head up,"I'll do it." I said smiling at Sarah, I walked over to the stairs and headed up.

I couldn't help but think about Sarah, she's so innocent and sweet. Its like none of the shit around us phases her. She's only afraid in the moment, but after she acts like it never happened. I envy how she can just move on. I can't, I always find myself blaming myself for the deaths of the people I loved. As I said already I always feel like Lee is gonna come and help me, tell me everything gonna be alright. But he's dead, I know I have to move on or it will drag me down. I sighed and walked up the rest of the stairs, Rebecca and Alvin were siting on a small love seat and Carlos was talking to them. Rebecca had her hand in Alvin's, clutching it tightly. Then something hit me, _didn't Luke say something about the baby might being Carvers?_ Carver must've raped her or threatened her, I knew she wouldn't cheat on Alvin. It's just the way she looks at him and the way he looks at her. They then recognized my existence and looked at me. "We're planing on leaving at dawn, we can't stay in one spot for to long or Carver will find us." Carlos said looking at me,"I know you knew Kenny before us, Its okay if you don't want to leave." Carlos said a little sad, It surprised me to see Carlos sad. He never showed any care for me, "You should be fine if Carver comes around, just make sure your friends don't go to his camp." Carlos said looking back at Rebecca and Alvin, not wanting to face me. I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at them, I knew I couldn't just leave them, and I couldn't leave Kenny. _Shit_, the headache returns and hurts like hell. I clutched my head and tried to forget about the decision.

Carlos turned and looked at me a bit worried. "Are you alright?" he said, "I just need some migraine pills or something." I said in pain, "There's some in my bag, I'll get them for you." He said then walking away. I looked up and saw Rebecca and Alvin talking again. Rebecca let out a cough and Alvin looked at her worried,"You okay Bec?" Alvin asked worried for his wife, "I just need some water." She said looking at him and giving a small glance to me."I'll be right back." Alvin said heading over to the stairs and leaving. I walked over to her and knelt by her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to talk to the woman. "It's not his, the baby's not his." She said with a tear trailing down her cheek. "He'll still love you and the baby, I can see the way he looks at you. He would probably walk a thousand miles just to say hello to you. He wouldn't leave you or give up on you, he loves you no matter what." I said trying to really show the honesty in my voice. She looked at me like she just had been handed a million bucks. "Thank you Clem, oh Jesus, I hope you come with us." She said with a sad smile on her face. "I don't know if I can just leave Kenny." I said with sadness filling my voice. "I know, I'm sorry that our group is putting you through this." Rebecca said feeling sorry for me,"Hey, um..do you know why Carlos is so worried about me?" I asked wanting to know, "He's just worried about you and doesn't want anything to happen to you because Sarah thinks of you as her friend, and you're part of the reason she hasn't yanno, had panic attacks and as you know Sarah is Carlos's little girl. He cares about her so much and to she her unhappy kills him, but when she's around you she's happy as can be." Rebecca said answering my question,"Oh." I said. I was actually happy that Sarah considers me as her friend. I heard footsteps and saw Carlos and Alvin coming up the stairs, once up Carlos handed me some Advil. Alvin was holding two cups of water and handed one to me and the other to Rebecca.

I put the pills in my mouth and flushed them down with the water. I then remembered why I came up here, t_he tree topper. _I walked over to the edge of the balcony and found the box with the tree toppers in it. There was an angel topper, _Sarah would love it, _I picked up the topper and leaned a bit off the balcony so I could reach the top of the tree. I placed the topper, I looked down to see Sarah's joyful face. I smiled at myself knowing that I made someone happy today. As I was about to walk down from the balcony Rebecca said,"Thanks for the chat Clem." I turned around and saw her smiling at me,"Anytime." I said then walking away. I walked down the stairs and looked over to Sarah, she ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, she pulled away,"You're awesome Clem!" She said then running back over to Sarita who was smiling at me. I looked away and saw Luke still sitting alone staring out a window, I had the urge to talk to him but brushed it off. I then looked over to where Pete was and he was still reading his book. I walked over, "Whatcha' reading?" I asked standing next to him trying to see the cover the book. "Don't tell Sarah." He whispered and showed the cover to me. I had the urge to laugh but held it in. Pete was reading Sarah's book t_he Hunger Games._

_ *Flash back*_

_ "Ok class, today I assigning a book for a each group to read over the summer." Miss Paula said, she walked over to my group of three and handed us all three hardback books of the Hunger Games. "Cool, we're lucky we got a good book unlike Bella's group. They have to read Harry Potter." My friend Riley said as the teacher walked away. She was slouched in her in her plastic chair with her feet propped up on the table. "Hey, I like Harry Potter." I said punching her in the arm,"You're such a nerd." Amanda said looking up at me after reading the summary for the book. I saw Amanda pull out her phone and started texting her boyfriend. "Is that Gareth? Just dump him for fucks sake. That dude is gonna get you in trouble." I said, I reached over to the middle of the table and picked up my copy of the book. "I hope It's not about starvation or something." I said._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"I remember reading this book when I was in school, I can understand why you're hooked." I said looking at Pete. He smiled up at me and chuckled, "She needs to hook up with Peeta." Pete said getting back into his book. I literally had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "Well good luck Pete, don't let Nick catch you reading that." I said trying my hardest not to laugh. I walked away and quickly glanced at Pete who looked like he would explode with laughter. I looked back in front of me and saw Luke get up and exit the lodge. I sighed,_ I'll go talk to him,_ I then followed him and felt the icy cold night hit my warm body that was now use to the warmth of the lodge. I found Luke sitting on a small boulder staring of into space. I then realized that he wasn't aware that I was there and decided to take advantage of my opportunity. I started to sneak up on him, crouching, I was then only a couple feet away. He then started humming, it was a sweet tune, but to bad it was about to be rudely interrupted by me. I was then so close I could whisper in his ear, I took at deep breath. "BOO!" I shouted in his ear, "AHH!" he said then falling off the boulder on the opposite side of me. "Ow!" I heard him say from the other side. I started laughing so hard I had trouble breathing. He got up from the other side of the boulder and walked around glaring hard at me. His glare then turned to a smile,"Good one. I'll try that on you one of these days." Luke said, I then remembered I might not be leaving with Luke, I could be staying with Kenny. I then saw his face fill with sadness. "Are you staying?" He asked me sadly."I don't know Luke, I just don't. Kenny was in my old group and he was a friend of Lee, and I can't just leave you guys." I said trying to get Luke to understand the position I'm in. "Im sorry that I'm putting you through this, I'm not making you come with us, I just want you to." Luke said blushing a little bit when saying he wanted me to come with him.

It hurt me to hear him say this, by hurting me I mean It's gonna be even harder to decide. I knew that I was annoyed at him earlier but that has faded. I had the urge to hug him, wanting him never to leave me. By now I could say I loved Luke, but I was worried that something like this would happen. "I'm now deciding to cross that bridge when I get there." I said breaking the silence between us. Luke nodded and climbed back on the louder facing the start night once again. He scooted over to make a space for me, I then climbed up and sat next to him. My legs were criss crossed with my hands resting on them. "I remember when Nick and I were kids, we used to go camping and the nights would be the same as these. Even after the world goes to shit some things stay the same." Luke said staring up at the full moon sitting in the sky. "Were you ever attacked by bears?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "Yep, there was this one time were this huge grizzly bear came into our camp. Nick was having the call of nature when he showed up. Pete and I locked ourselves in the RV while Nick was out there with his pants down. Nick ran into an outhouse a couple feet away from the RV, we could her his girly screams when the bear started sniffing the outhouse. Eventually the bear left, but at least Pete and I were having fun listening to his screams." Luke said chuckling at the end, I couldn't help but laugh as well. I tried imagining Nick screaming like a girl and that made it even funnier. "I've only been camping once with my friend Riley."

_*Flashback*_

_"I swear to god if we get fuckin' eaten alive out here I'm blaming it on you." I said while staring into the crackling fire. "Stop being such a worry wort. We're gonna be just fine." Riley replied while messing with her swiss army knife that she all ways had with her. "So when we get back to school we can tell Amanda about how we went camping just the two of us, __and we didn't get eaten alive." I said smirking at the thought. "Yep, for the year book this year our label under our picture will be 'most badass students of the year'." Riley said putting her knife back in her pocket and smiling at me. Yawn..."I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said trying to keep my eyes open. "Goodnight." Riley said as I walked back to our tent. "Night Riley." _

_*End of flashback*_

Luke looked at me wanting the rest of the story. "Riley said she wanted to go camping and she invited me to come with her. Turns out it was just me and her, alone in the middle of the woods. I spent most of the time worrying about bears and wolves eating us alive, we talked about when getting back home to school and our families about how we would be like the most badass kids of the year." I said smiling at the memory, I turned and saw Luke smiling at me. "Well you didn't have the same childhood I had." Luke said smiling proudly at himself, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked smirking at him, he chuckled. "I had a pretty fun childhood, Nick and I every day after class when we were in middle school would head down to the city and jump rooftops, now that was fun." Luke said smiling and looking up at the night sky. "With my friends we would head down to the coffee shop down the road and do our homework, and chat with coffee in our hands. Man I miss coffee." I said, "Tell me about it." Luke responded, I giggled as he said that. He chuckled a bit as well. I leaned head onto his shoulder and wrapped hid arm around my waist bringing me closer. I felt him press a kiss on my head and I warmed up at the touch.

"Do you ever think things are gonna go back to normal?" I asked breaking the silence between us, "I hope so Clem." Luke said, "I remember you saying something about you liking to sing, can you sing?" Luke asked nudging me, "Uh..no." I said lying and trying to get away from the subject. "I used to sing too, I would sing while playing a guitar." Luke said smiling at me, "If I find a guitar I'll let you know." I said thinking about Luke playing a guitar and singing. "How about you sing now?" Luke said smirking at me, I giggled, "Fine."

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you"_

**_(SUZANNE COLLINS, HUNGER GAMES, DEEP IN THE MEADOW)_**

**_MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!_**


	7. The Question

**_I still can't believe that I have more than 1K reads, that is amazing. Please review and let me know what you think, or any suggestions for future chapters!_**

LUKE'S P.O.V

_Wait love?...No, It was just a song idiot! _I felt like face palming, but didn't knowing that Clem is right next to me. I'm now at that point that I can say I love her, _goddamn it_, Ive only known her for five days and I already feel this way for her. _RUSTLE RUSTLE..._I look to my right and see some bushes and leaves moving. It might be a walker or worse, one or Carvers men, I really hope its just an animal. I looked to my side and saw Clem pull her knife from her pocket and let go of my grasp. I wanted Clem to stay away from whatever it was, It could be dangerous. I then realized that Clem can take care of herself, _did I not see her take on three walkers on the bridge? _She even took them out in about a minute while I was dangling from support beams, and she was able to pull me up from the hole,_ damn that girl is strong. _I just wish she wasn't putting herself in so much danger.

I was the brought back down to reality when she started to cautiously walk toward the bushes and leaves. I quickly got off the boulder and walked beside her, ready to help if anything goes wrong. As we got closer the rustling it seemed to lessen, like whatever it was knew we were here. It must be something smarter than a walker. "Woah!" a person said from behind the bushes. That voice seemed familiar, "Nick you asshole." I said as Nick emerged from the bushes. "Sorry, I just thought-nevermind." Nick said apologizing, I kinda forgive him for almost shooting Clem on the bridge, its in the past, and we gotta stay focused on the present or else we will have a terrible future. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Nick asked smirking at Clem at I. "Shut up Nick." Clem said a little pissed, "What were you doing out here?" I asked noticing the time of day this is.

"I thought I saw people down by the bridge, I went to check it out, but it had to have been my imagination or they move really quickly." Nick said with worry in his voice, now I was just hoping it was Nicks imagination. "The group is planing to stay here for the night and leave at dawn." I said telling Nick the plan, he looked at me then looked at Clem, "Is she coming with us?" Nick asked looking back at me. "I'm right here you know." Clem said making herself known in this conversation, "Right, sorry, but are you coming?" Nick asked her, he sounded like he wanted her to come, but I know Nick. He doesn't like her the way I do, he thinks of her as a friend, and friends are hard to come by these days.

"I-I don't know." Clem said looking down at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Nick looked kinda sad, but then quickly shrugged it off and looked back at me. "Um Matthew is on his way up, he came with me down to the bridge, he wanted to get his knife from that little tourist shop." Nick said changing the mood of the conversation, I hope they're getting along, I really wouldn't like them to throw death threats at each other while we stay here. "Are you and him good?" I asked, he nodded, that was a relief. "I actually think we should stay here for awhile." Nick said looking at the lodge. I saw Clem's eyes glisten with hope and happiness. I hated to say it but I had to, "Why? Haven't you forgot Carvers on our tails?", Clem looked a little pissed, she had the right to be after what I just said. "There's a storm coming, and I'm sure Carver will have the brains to say away from it until it passes." Nick said actually kinda happy, "Really?" I asked not wanting Nick to joke with me about this stuff.

"Yeah, and I'm sure by then Kenny and the rest of his group will move out." Nick said smiling at Clem, Clem looked pretty happy to hear this, and I was happy that she's happy. I turned and smiled at her, I then looked behind me to see the lodge. I could call that place home for awhile, no problem, it's way better than sleeping on the ground. I even heard Walter say something about picking rooms, rooms could mean beds. I even forgot how sleeping on a bed feels like. I turned back to Clem and Nick, "Lets go tell the rest of the group the good news." I said knowing that the entire group doesn't want Clem to leave.

I didn't want Clem to leave, theres more to her than meets the eye. I bet people in her other group doubted her because she looked so cute and innocent. She is cute, cute and lethal, good match. Also a good singer, friendly, nice, caring, and hard not to love in my case. Now because of the storm I can spend more time with her, I used to hate storms when I was a kid.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Sigh..."Mom I wanna go outside!" I said remembering how fun play outside, I lived on a farm, everything there can be used as a toy, or a soccer ball. "Luke there's a storm, do you wanna have a cold?" Mamma said trying to convince me to stay inside, I didn't care about having a cold, I wanted to have fun. "Where's dad?" I asked since dad hadn't gotten home yet. "Your father is stuck in traffic, he wanted to get some food to keep us stocked when the storm hits. Everybody is heading home, that everybody includes your father." Mamma said continuing to clean the dishes not facing me. Mamma's always in the kitchen, I always find her there, __making food, cleaning, or nagging about how I get into trouble at school. I turned away from mama and headed up the brown carpeted stairs to my room. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Once at the lodge I pushed the door open and was embraced with warmth, I forgot how warm it was in here. "DINNERS READY!" I heard Walter call out from the kitchen. Man I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything all day. I looked to my right to see Clementine licking her lips at the smell of the food, I had the urge to laugh but kept it in. I walked over to the tables and saw everyone taking their spots, there were two tables, my group was sitting down on one and Kenny and his people on the other.

CLEMENTINE'S P.O.V

I heard the doors behind me open and through them came Matthew, _does it really take that long to grab a knife and go? _It just seemed a little odd to me, I'm just kinda on edge knowing that a crazy person is following us. Matthew passed me and took a seat next to Walter, who was on the opposite side of Kenny, and started to devour his food, which was in a bowl in front of him. I saw Luke head over to the table his group was sitting at and took a seat on the opposite side of Nick. He turned and looked at me and was about to call me over-"Over here Clem!" I heard Kenny call out from his table, signaling me to sit at his table. I nervously looked between the two tables, Kenny said that he wanted to talk to me, so thats my decision. "Sorry Luke." I whispered under my breath, I walked over and took a seat next to Matthew. I glanced behind me and saw Luke a little down, I feel regret tear away at me.

"So Clem whats up with the kid? Luke right? He in charge?" Kenny asked as I grabbed my bowl of, beans. It had to be beans, but its better than nothing. "Isn't he like your boyfriend?" Matthew said speaking up after eating, I almost dropped my spoon of beans I just picked up. I felt my cheeks go hot, and for some reason a little nauseous."What?!" I heard Kenny saw with his teeth grinding together and his fists clenched. If he could grind his teeth any harder they would turn to dust. "No, he's not." I said trying to calm Kenny down. He looked at me and took my word for it, calming down he let out a sigh. "Sorry Clem, its just the last time I saw you, you were only 15, I'm just not used to you being so grown up." Kenny said apologizing.

"Aww.." Heard Sarita say from next to Kenny with a huge smile on her face. I kinda wish we were together, maybe he likes me, he did kiss me on the bridge. I was literally crossing my fingers under the table and eating with my other hand. I put a spoonful of beans in my mouth, it was actually really good. I continued to eat the decent tasting beans, Walter and Matthew dismissed themselves from the table and took their dishes. It was then just Kenny, Sarita, and I. "I'll give you two a chance to talk" Sarita said smiling, she took her empty bowl of beans and walked away.

A silence hung over the table, I didn't know what to talk about. I didn't think he knew either, the silence ended when Luke and Nick took their seats at the table. I hope Luke and Nick can get along with Kenny, that would be great since we might be staying here when the storm hits. "Hey there." Kenny said starting conversation, thank god, the silence was killing me. "Hey." Luke said, its going okay so far, "So whats you're plan here? The storms gonna hit soon so Im guessing you're gonna stay here while that happens, but what will you do next?" Luke asked Kenny, "Thinking of heading up north, theres supposed to be a big camp up in Michigan called wellington. Think about it, the cold will slow down the walkers and more survivors." Kenny said, Christa and I were heading there, but our plans changed as soon as the bandits attacked.

Maybe Christa headed up to Wellington, probably expecting to find me there. "Sounds like bullshit." Nick said speaking for the first time in this conversation, Nick really shouldn't have said that, since he was sitting next to me I kicked him hard in the leg under the table. I saw Kenny about to make some nasty retort but was cut off by,"OW!" Nick shouted clutching his leg that I just probably bruised. Luke and Kenny looked confused and finally put the pieces together and realized that I kicked him. They both seemed thankful that I did that, Nick never knows when to keep his mouth shut.

Then Kenny just had to continue the argument, "Listen vanilla ice, I didn't know what you're problem is but your more than welcome to take off." Kenny said angrily, I should have warned the group not to piss Kenny off or something this would've happened. Nick must've then realized that a storm was coming and they would have no place to stay when It hits, so he better be nicer to Kenny or else. "Sorry, I'm just on edge lately." Nick said apologizing, "We all are." Luke added, probably thinking about Carver. "You guys seem to be on the move, why haven't you found a place to stay yet? There are plenty intact buildings a little ways away from here." Kenny asked,_ oh shit,_ now we have to tell him about Carver. "We're on the run." Nick blurted out, "Nick!" Luke said angrily, obviously not being able to trust Kenny yet.

"There's a crazy fuck out there, we escaped from his camp but he's trying to track us down." Nick said surprisingly able to trust Kenny with this information after their little argument. "Hopefully if he's smart enough he will stay out of the storm till it passes." I added, Kenny looked between all of us, he then focused on me. "Do you think we should let their group stay?" Kenny said, "We're right here you know." Nick said causing Luke to glare at Kenny. Luke then also turned his attention to me and looked at me expectantly. "Of course." I said looking back at Kenny, he nodded, and basically saying they can stay. I was glad they could, I now have more time to talk to Luke.

"Alright, you guys better go pick your rooms. I don't wanna find someone sleeping on the couch." Kenny said with a kinda grin on his face. He smiled at me and left the table. Nick and Luke looked at each other for a second, "That could of gone better." Luke said then letting out a deep breath, "Yep." I said knowing that if Nick could've just kept his mouth shut it would've gone a lot better. "I'm tired, gonna go and get to bed before I pass out on the floor." Nick said then getting up from the table heading toward the bedrooms. I saw out of the corner of my eye Walter approaching us, "We've only got one bedroom left, maybe you could share or someone could sleep on one of the couches." Walter said, just the thought of Luke and I sharing a room made my face go hot.

Walter then walked away and let us discuss what we're gonna do. "I'm fine with sharing-I mean if you are of course." Luke said stuttering a bit, his cheeks went a bright red. I thought about for a second and realized that I've slept next to Luke before, only that this time we're gonna be sharing a bed. I felt fine with it, I loved Luke and I trust him not to do anything I'm not comfortable with. "I'm fine with sharing." "Really? I mean, ok." Luke said not a second later.

As we walked toward the bedrooms I felt Luke grab my hand, holding it tightly, like I would let go. I wasn't letting go, I clutched his hand held it tight. Once we were outside the room in front of the dated wood door, I reached for the handle (which was cold) and pushed it open to reveal a queen size bed, an on suite, and a dresser. Luke walked in first leading me in. He used his other hand and quietly shut the door behind us, he turned me around so I was facing him. Before I could even do anything I felt rough lips on mine. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. It felt wonderful, after a minute or so we pulled away, out of breath. Luke looked at me and said,"Clem, please don't hate me for saying this or something, but for the past five days I've known you, they've been some of the happiest days I've had in years."

Luke took a deep breath and continued,"Clem I'm totally ok if you say no-but-uhh..I want to be with you, Clem will you be my girlfreind?"

"Yes."

**A Little too cheesy? **

**What do you guys think? Review and let me know! **


	8. A Mystery Begins

Clementine's P.O.V

Well, I'm now Luke's girlfriend. I thought I was gonna ask first, guess not. I wonder what Kenny will say, I just told him a few hours ago that he wasn't my boyfriend, but Kenny can't control my life. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I love Luke and he can't keep me away from him. I'm turning nineteen in a week or so and Luke is twenty. I could hear tree branches tap against the window to my right, just like in the horror movies. Since I can't fall asleep I might as well get up, but was stopped when I felt Luke's strong arm around my waist. We didn't really do anything except for making out for an hour or so, It was pleasant though. I slowly and carefully removed Luke's arm from around my waist and set it back down on the bed. The room was pretty dark but I could kinda see with the moon light shining through the window. I got off the bed and felt the cold wood floor press against my used to be warm feet.

I glanced behind me and saw Luke sleeping peacefully, he's so cute when he's asleep. It made me give a small smile, I turned back around. I was wearing all my clothes except for my boots, I grabbed them and slipped them on, I laced them up and grabbed my hat from the bedside table. With that I headed out the door, the lodge was pretty cold, the fireplaces weren't lit,_ thats probably why idiot._ I looked around and saw nobody, they must still be asleep. What time is it anyways? Since the moon was still up in the stary sky, I would say early morning or late night._ I need some fresh air, _I walked towards the front door and pushed it open, the cold air hit my skin and almost made me go back inside. _Nope_, I want to say out here. The storm is probably gonna hit later today so its fine for me to be out here.

I started to walk away from the lodge, and into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, I just need to be alone for a bit. I finally stopped walking through the dark forest and found a little seat on a rock. I just sat there listening to the sounds of nature, I remembered I still had my knife, so if any walker came at me I would be prepared. I sat there, just staring into the darkness of the forest. I forgot how peaceful the world was, I mean I know that before we still had problems, but now you just miss it. You would want to do anything just to hear the sound of jet engines, cars, busses, people talking and laughing, and music. Man I missed music, I know I could sing but It's not the same.

At that moment I just wished I could start over, go back, leave this world behind me. Ive already tried to leave, I rolled up my right sleeve to reveal my scars. I rolled up my left sleeve, I had knife scars on that arm, but most of them were covered by the bite sam gave me. There's just a large scar there now, I'm covered in scars. Head to toe. I then realized if this apocalypse ever ends we're all gonna be covered in scars, and maybe missing a leg or arm. I remember being uncaring of others, when I was alone after Lee's death.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Help! Somebody!" A man called out as he was getting cornered by at least 20 walkers, I didn't care. I didn't know him, and he was pretty much screwed anyways. I thought to myself as I counted to watch him to scream out for help, I was just sitting there, on a building roof, not moving, not caring. The apocalypse has made me bitter, and guess what? I didn't care. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

It hurt to think about who I used to be. I've changed, but If I end up alone like that again I might not change back to the person I am now. It scared me to think about myself like that, but it's true, I might be most selfish person ever If I end up alone like that again. I couldn't resist the urge anymore, I then pulled my knife out of my pocket and placed it on my skin. 1..2..3..4..5..6.., six cuts in my right arm, It hurt, but I could handle it. I didn't cut to deep because I really didn't feel like explaining to the group why I need stitches. I felt a whole lot better after that, I looked up and saw the sun rising._ Time to head back, _but before I did I made sure my arms were covered. Anyways I told Luke I would try to stop, but I just had to this time. I got up off the rock started heading back to the lodge.

_Wait, what is that? _I looked to my right and saw a picture, one of those pictures where when you take the picture it comes out printed from the front. In other words one of those old timey cameras. It was faced downward into the ground, It was almost covered by twigs and leaves. I walked over and picked the photo up, It looked maybe about a year old, taken during the apocalypse,_ thats odd._ I then flipped the picture over to see what it was,

"Oh...My...God..."

**Sorry, this was meant to be a short chapter, Im gonna keep you guys on the edge of your seats till the next chapter!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVEIW! **


	9. Memories

**A/N, Hi guys! I'm planing on making a poll on my profile, It will be a vote of some OC's I made. There will be one or two winners, So make sure to keep an eye out for that!**

**Reviews:**

**PikaChika: glad you like the story! (BTW I love your story also) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kiwipunch99: You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you review! You are one of my favorite authors, and to see you review on my story saying you love it made me run around screaming in happiness. Sorry for making you cry with the last chapter, but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Peanutfangirl:...Ok...JK, I laughed pretty hard when I saw your review, and I'm glad you like the story! (You and Kiwipunch are amazing writers!)**

**MAKE SURE TO REVEIW!**

CLEMENTINE'S P.O.V

It-it was me, it was a picture of Lee and I,"What the fuck?!" I said angrily. In the picture we were in the woods, probably the same woods we ran into to get away from the St. John dairy, and It had writing covering some of the picture. _Clementine and Lee Everett, _this is fucking sick, who the hell would be taking a picture of Lee and I during the apocalypse?_ The stranger, _he must've been taking pictures of us. But why is this picture out here? The last time I saw the stranger was in Savannah, and thats miles away from here, and on top of that the stranger is dead. I need to show the rest of the group this, maybe Kenny will know.

With that I began sprinting back to the lodge with the picture tightly clutched in my hand. I dodged trees and jumped over rocks that got in my way, finally, in the distance I could see the sun light reflecting off the large windows in the lodge. I stopped just outside the door to catch my breath, I could barely breathe. Two reasons, one; I just ran about 3 miles, two; I was still kinda in shock after seeing that photo.

I was kinda light headed, I'll have to take it easy for a little bit. I pushed opened the door and saw Nick at the lunch tables. He then turned and looked and me, he quickly got up and ran towards me. "Clementine, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Nick said, "Where's everyone?" I asked, "They're still asleep." Nick said looking toward the bedrooms. "I need to see Kenny." I said remembering the picture still clutched in my hand, I started walking towards his room, my fingers felt a bit sticky. I looked down at my hand that was still holding the picture, was covered in blood.

I gasped, I might have cut a little deeper than I thought. I put It aside and tried to focus on the picture, I then reached the door and raised my hand to knock. I nocked about three times until I heard the door unlock. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Kenny, he rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Hi Clem, something up?" Kenny asked worried, "I need to show you something." I said in a serious tone, he noticed the seriousness in my voice and nodded.

I led him to the lunch tables Nick was that and took a seat, he sat on the opposite side of me. Nick took interest in what we were about to talk about and scooted closer. Kenny then looked down at my bloodied hand, "Clem, what the fuck-" "Kenny!" I said gaining his attention back on me rather than my hand. I opened up my bloodied hand and uncrumpled the now bloody picture. I handed it to Kenny, his eyes widened and his mouth kinda hanging open. "Holy shit." He said as he continued to take in what he was looking at.

Nick scooted father over to get a better look at the picture, he looked like he had seen a ghost, I did too** (review and let me know if you get whats she means by that). **"I went out to get some fresh air, I headed into the woods, and on my way back I found that." I said explaining how I got it. "Clem I don't know who took this photo, but you know who stalked us, If it was anyone It would be him." Kenny said deep in thought, "But the stranger died in Savannah, and Savannah is miles and miles away from here." I said informing him, he looked up at me like he couldn't believe what I just said.

"Maybe the wind-I don't fucking know, Clem you need to not worry about this. The fucker is dead and I'm not letting anybody hurt you, understand?" Kenny said laying the picture back on the table, I couldn't listen to him about worrying, but I could thank him for saying he wouldn't let anybody hurt me. I knew I could take care of myself, but it was nice to hear him say that. "Thanks Kenny." I said looking up at him, he gave a small smile. "You wanna keep the picture? I know Lee meant a lot to you." Kenny said looking back down at the picture, I thought about it or a second and the nodded. "Yeah I'll keep it." I said grabbing the photo from the middle of the table.

By doing that Kenny got another look at my bloody hand, "Clem did you get hurt? We have a first aid kit in the kitchen-" "I'm fine." I might have said a bit to quickly. Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Clem you know you can talk to me." Kenny said, I really didn't like to talk about this stuff with anyone. "I don't really want to talk about it." I said sadly, Kenny got the hint and realized what I did. He looked me a bit sad, and I could see the slightest bit of anger in his eyes.

Nick got the hint that I didn't want to talk about this stuff, "Hey who is that guy in the picture?" He said changing conversation, I silently thanked him in my mind. Before I could begin I heard someone enter the room. It was Luke. I told him last night that I didn't really want anybody to find out about our relationship just yet. He agreed, he didn't want Nick to be teasing him about it. He looked a bit sleepy, but still as cute as ever.

He walked over to the table we were all sitting at and took a seat next to me, "So what were you guys talking about?" Luke asked looking around and stoping on me. "Nick wanted to know who Lee was." I said not wanting to talk anymore about cutting or the picture. "I could use a story." Luke said lightening the mood, I heard Kenny let out a chuckle, "Sorry Clem, but you're alone on the story telling. I got to get the rest of the supplies from outside the lodge inside." Kenny said grinning at me and getting up from the table.

I was glad Kenny was in a better mood, "So about the story?" Nick said smirking at me, "You guys aren't gonna leave me alone until I tell?" "Yep." Luke said not a second later, "I want to know more about the guy that taught you how to survive." Luke said looking at me, I took a deep breath and said, "Alright I'm gonna start from the beginning, Lee Everett was a killer before the apocalypse," I saw Luke's eyes widen, "But he was a good man, he came looking for shelter in my house after being chased by god knows how many walkers, he found me barricaded in my room. After that we continued to move on, group after group we passed until we stopped and met Kenny's family. He had a wife and son, we grouped up with them and met new people causing our group to grow, but then after a few months or so members of our group starting dyeing, it was like we were being picked off one by one."

"But we kept moving, Kenny lost his family on the way to Savannah, it was a tough time for all of us," I took a deep breath before continuing," I got kidnapped and taken away from the group," In the corner of my eye I saw Luke's face fill with pity ,"Thank god Lee found me when he did, but our reunion didn't last long, he got bit...and I had to put him down." I said with sadness filling my voice.

A silence hung over the room, I didn't know what to say, I don't think Nick and Luke one ether. "What about your parents?" Nick said braking the silence, **(I'm gonna make things more depressing)** "I watched them get ripped apart right in front of me." I said remembering that terrible day.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"MOM!" I yelled out with my voice cracking, I watched one those things tackled my mom. I ran over to help...but it was to late. The monster sunk its teeth into her neck and then ripped it out, I screamed with tears filling my eyes. I just watched my mom die...right in front of me, I couldn't process what was happening. "DIANA!" I heard my dad call out as he ran into the room, he saw the monster continuing to feed on mom and let the tears fall. He ran over and yanked the monster off of mom and then threw it on the ground. "DAD LOOK OUT!" I yelled out as one more of those things entered the room through the broken glass sliding door. The other monster got him from behind and ripped out a chunk of his shoulder, "ARGH!" He screamed out in pain. the monster he threw on the floor grabbed him on the foot and made him fall to the ground. Then both monsters started feeding on my dads flesh, "AHHHHHHH!" _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Nick said, "Nah, its okay, better to talk about it than to keep it built up inside of you." I said remembering Lee's words. "Hey do you wanna talk, alone?" Luke said glancing over to Nick, "Yeah." I said, I knew what Luke was gonna say, I saw him looking at my hand. "Nick can you give us a second?" Luke said glancing over to Nick, "Yeah." Nick said getting up from his seat and walking away.

"I know what you're gonna talk about Luke, and I'm sorry."

"Do you think I'm mad at you? I'm not Clem, I'm not gonna tell you to get over it. I'm going to help you get through it." Luke said putting his hand on top of mine. I felt a warm feeling consume my entire body. At that moment I felt really happy. I looked at him with a genuine smile on my face, he smiled back. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. I saw his cheeks go red, I giggled, he was so cute when he blushes. I turned and looked away of in the distance, I didn't want it to be awkward. After a few seconds of silence I finally spoke up, "I don't know what to talk about." "Me neither." Luke said a second later, we both let out a small laugh.

"Um..how about we play a game of twenty questions?" Luke suggested, "Sure."

"I ask first, when your birthday?" I said smirking at him.

"November 8th, um..whens your birthday?"

"October 21st, hmm..whats your favorite color?"

"I've always liked the color green, whats your favorite color?"

"Blue, whats your favorite song?"

"Uhhh, I would say 'Hey Brother', whats your favorite song?"

I immediately regretted asking that question, I should've known he was gonna ask me that. I knew what my favorite song was, but he would probably think I was weird if I told him. He was kinda into country/ modern music and then there's me, I'm into trap and dubstep. I felt my cheeks go a bit hot, I looked up to see Luke smirking at me, and waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh...'Turn Up'?" I said unsure of how Luke would react to that, he looked at me a bit surprised.

"I wasn't actually expecting that, I thought you were gonna say something worse, like 'What Does The Fox Say'." Luke said with a kinda thankful tone lingering in his voice. I laughed at this, I remembered when that video came out, everyone was talking about it. It was so annoying, and I was surprised that Luke even thought I liked it. "What does the fox say? Seriously?" I said,"Hey everyone at my school liked it, so don't blame me for thinking you did." Luke said defending himself.

"Did you like it? You said everyone at your school, does that include you?" I said smirking at him, his face turned a bright red and he scratched the back of his head, "Oh my god you do!" I said trying not to laugh, but then his face turned an even brighter red and I couldn't keep in my laughter anymore. After a few seconds of laughing my ass off, I looked up at Luke who was wearing a playful glare on his face.

Now I know my boyfriend likes What Does The Fox Say.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
><strong>(SEE WHAT I DID THERE?)<strong>

LUKE'S P.O.V

The storm finally hit, everyones by the fire trying to get warm, Clem and I were sharing a blanket. Nick kept smirking at us, man I wish I could get up and kick him in the shin. I was enjoying this, everyone was talking and having a laugh by the fire. "I would really love some music right now." Nick said speaking up, I knew the prefect person for that job. "We did find a guitar in the back, does anyone know how to play?" Pete said looking around,_ Oh Shit,_ I looked to my right to see Clem smirking at me. "Luke can play." She said causing everyone to look at me. "Yeah I remember that you used to go to guitar lessons." Nick said with an evil grin.

I felt my face go hot, _no turning back now,_ "Alright, wheres the guitar?" I said with no hope of getting out of this without singing and playing. On my left Nick handed me the guitar, I stood up holding it in my hand. The blanket I had on me fell to the floor and I lost all my warmth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clem snatch it and use it for extra warmth. I then had to pick a song I knew,

_**"Little girl, little girl don't lie to me.**_

_**Tell me where did you sleep last night? **_

_**In the pines, In the pines**_

_**Where the sun never shines**_

_**We'll shiver the whole night through**_

_**My daddy was a railroad man **_

_**Killed a mile and a half from here**_

_**His head was found in the drivers wheel,**_

_**his body was never found.**_

_**In the Pines, in the pines**_

_**Where the sun never shines**_

_**We'll shiver the whole night through**_

_**You've caused me to weep **_

_**You've caused me to mourn **_

_**You've caused me to lose my home**_

_**Little girl, little girl **_

_**Where'd you sleep last night?**_

_**Not even your mother knows**_

_**In the pines, In the pines**_

_**Where the sun never shines**_

_**We'll shiver when the cold winds blow"**_

I finished and everyone started clapping, I sat back down and Clem handed my share of the blanket."Now I know you're an amazing singer." She said repeating the words I said when she sung. For the rest of the night we laughed and told stories, 'even after the world goes to shit some things stay the same'.

**MAKE SURE TO REVEIW!**


	10. Riley

Luke's P.O.V

I lay awake in bed with the soft sound of Clementine breathing, I looked down to see her with her head on my chest. I was still really happy that Clem was my girlfriend, I just hope we will stay that way for the rest of the apocalypse.

"You know its weird to watch people when they sleep." I hear Clem mumble in my chest, "It's not weird when It's your girlfriend." I answer back as she lifts her head from my chest, she smirks at me. Her hair was messy and skin kinda pale, but still cute and pretty as ever.

I raised my hand and moved a strand of her hair that was out of place and put it behind her ear. Her cheeks went the slightest shade of pink, She moved forward and planted a kiss on my lips. A quick peck, she moved away and looked over to the window in our room. "Come on, we gotta' get up. We said we would go out on a run today." Clem says then looks back at me expectantly.

We needed to get some medicine for Rebecca, she could be giving birth any day now, but I didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed to go out trotting in the cold. "Uhhh.." I groaned, "Come on, do want me to make you get up? Like last time?"

_"Luke. Get. Up." Clem said through her teeth, I don't think I can keep up the act much longer. I then felt her get off the bed, Is she finally letting me sleep? I heard her open the bathroom door and...grab something? I then heard her walk out and lean over me. I thought she was gonna' kiss me, I felt something very light being placed on my chest. I then felt the thing...move. I then opened my eyes and to my horror I find a spider ON MY CHEST! _

_"Ah!" Yelled out, I quickly flung him off my chest and got up. I turned around saw Clem laughing her ass off, "You're afraid of fuckin' spiders!" Clem said through her many laughs. All I can say is, I'm awake._

The memories flashed through my mind, I looked up to see Clem with an evil grin on her face, "Fine, fine I'll get up." I said not wanting another spider on my chest. Clem smiled and got up from the bed.

I moved and pressed my feet to the wood floor, cold, cold, cold, cold!

**A HOUR OR SO LATER, I DON'T KNOW THE TIME! IM A WRITER, NOT A CLOCK!**

Clementine's P.O.V

After a hour or so of walking we finally reach our destination. Kenny said there was a small abandoned town over here, so we went to check It out. Luke, Nick, and I were the only people going out on this run, "Now remember, everything helps." Luke said as we crossed into the town square. "Does that include a couple of walkers?" Nick said joking with Luke, "Shut up Nick, you know what I mean. Alright, Nick you head down to the pharmacy, Clem see if you can find some clothes down at that department store, I'll head over to the gun smith." Luke says,

"Do you really think splitting up is a good Idea?" Nick says, "Hey, if anything gets hairy just holler." Luke says.

"We meet here in two hours" I included, Luke and Nick both nodded, "We need to be fast because there's supposed to be another snow storm later." Luke added.

"Alright, I'm off, seeya around." I said walking away,_ aright...department store,_ there it is! Just around the corner, _thank god,_ I glanced behind me and saw the fading figures of Luke and Nick.

I wanted to get out of that store as quickly as possible, the backpack that I had bounced up and down on my back as I continued to make my way through the abandoned town streets.

There was a few patches of snow here and there, but tonight when the storm hits the place is gonna' be covered. Okay, I've made it to my destination, which is a abandoned old Walmart,_ nice. I might get some killer deals here_! I thought sarcastically.

I forced open the used to be automatic doors in walked inside, the place looked like it has already been looted, but It couldn't hurt to take a look.

_Shit.._there was about ten walkers blocking the entrance to the clothes department. I think I could take them actually, they were all kinda spaced out and I had a pretty good hatchet with me.

_Okay, lets do this. _I pulled my hatchet out of my back and slowly approached one of the walkers. The walker didn't notice I was there, it just kept groaning. I raised my hatchet and sent it straight into the walkers head.

Now dead, I yanked it out with one hard tug and went on to take out the next walker._ Ohh shit.._they noticed me! The nine walkers started cornering me, I swung my hatchet at one of them, causing its head to fall off.

All of a sudden a walker grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. I kept pushing his head away from my neck, I used my right arm to grab my hatchet and put it into his skull.

Blood splattered onto my face, I pushed the now dead corpse off of me and saw the other seven walkers heading my way.

Before I could react, what looked like a axe went through the head of one of the walkers. The walker fell to the ground to reveal a figure, the figure went out to kill the other walkers, I decided I should probably help.

I got up and started slaying the rest of the walking corpses, 4..3..2..1.., all the walkers were dead, their bodies covering the floor. I turned and looked at the 'figure'.

It was a woman, but a black mask was covering her face, she turned and looked at me. "Clem?" She said, the raised her hand to take off her mask. Oh..My...God.._Riley._

Riley was my best friend in high school, I haven't seen her since the out break until now.

"Clem you're al-" I cut her off by tightly hugging her, which she returned. We pulled away and she smiled at me, "Damn, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She says, "Where have you been?" I ask, "Everywhere, after our neighbor hood got attacked."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Clem, I can manage on my own."

"You still got that pocket knife?"

"Hell ya, I can't go anywhere without it, and I see you still got your old ass hat."

"Shut up."

She snickered, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm out on a run with some of my group members."

"So you got a group? Nice. What are you looking for?"

"I'm out looking for fresh clothes, the others are out for medicine and weapons."

"Alright Clem, lets go shopping."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look what I found!" I heard Riley call out from another section. I quickly ran over in excitement, I saw Riley holding two small bags of sour candy.<p>

"Nice!" I said as I walked toward her, I grabbed one of the bags, and quickly opened it. I looked over to see Riley devouring the candy, If her eating habits were a movie, they'd be rated R for violence.

I laughed at the sight and started to eat my candy. It wasn't that sour, it was more sweet. "Come on, lets go find some clothes." Riley said leading me to the clothes department.

_10 minutes later_

On the top shelve in the baby department I saw some tiny baby clothes, I reached up and grabbed them. They had little star designs on them.

They were pretty cute, I bet Rebecca and Alvin would love them. "There's a baby in your group?" I heard Riley say behind me, "Going to be." I answered. "Oh."

"So did you find anything?" I asked turning back around, "I found some black pants and a leather jacket that would fit you." Riley said pointing to the woman section. "Nice."

I actually looked pretty good in black. "You look kinda like a ninja." I heard Riley say as I put on the leather jacket. "Thanks." I said sarcastically, she snickered and looked around.

"Riley, my group is on the run, we're trying to get away from this crazy-" "Carver." Riley said almost a second later, "How do you-" "I kinda stole some stuff from them, they were to slow to catch me though." Riley said with a faint smirk on her face.

I looked back at her shocked that she knew Carver, or at least the stuff she stole was Carver's. Her smirk then faded, "Clem, if your group does get captured by him, do not go into his office." Riley said in...Fear?

"Why? Whats in his office? Riley?"  
>"Clem, just promise me you won't go in his office."<p>

"Fine."

What was in his office that even Riley was afraid of?

"Hey the storms gonna hit soon, we should find your group." Riley said, "Yeah good idea. Do you want to come with us?" I asked looking back at her expectantly, "If you want me too."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend, I'm not leaving you behind." I said, I saw her give a small smile and nod.

The run wasn't a complete failure, Riley and I found some useful stuff. Three match boxes, two pairs of jeans that could fit Luke or Nick, some baby clothes, a pack of protein bars, and new clothes for me.

I wonder what Luke and Nick were doing, I wonder how Riley is gonna react to my relationship. Riley still had her axe, It was pretty bloody though.

My hatchet could use a bit of sharpening, but otherwise it's okay. Time to go see Luke and Nick.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>AN BOOM! Cliffhanger! What you guys think of Riley? And was this a good chapter? Let me know!


	11. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you like it! **

**Reviews:**

**Krisicake: I don't know if it's normal that I get so many fuck you's reviews in this story, glad to see you're liking the story!**

**PeanutFangirl: The last time I checked I wasn't a cat, but I figured out I was an ultimate Unicorn though**

**Kiwipunch99: Hey, I think you have now earned the title of meaniebum when you posted that cliffhanger! I love your story so much!**

Clementine's P.O.V

"RUN!" I heard Riley say to the side of me, I looked behind me to see a wave of walkers coming straight at us. _Oh shit_..Riley and I then ran like hell, we were gone in seconds. Isle after Isle, section after section we ran. Finally at the entrance we ran though the glass doors causing glass to go flying everywhere.

I felt a sharp piece of glass cut my cheek, it stung and I clutched it with my hand. Once we were both out of the dead infested store we started running back to the town center where I was supposed to meet Luke and Nick. Riley wasn't in front of me or to the side, so I turned around and saw her clutching her leg, which the glass cut. I turned back around-OW! I ran into something causing me to fall to the ground.

"OW!" I heard in front of me, I looked ahead to see Nick clutching his head, Riley came behind me and helped me up. We were then shortly joined by Luke, he looked at me and was about to something but was stopped when he saw Riley. "Clem you okay-who is she-" "Luke we don't have time for this, there's gonna be a lot of walkers joining us If we don't leave now." I said cutting him off, he nodded and helped Nick up, who was still clutching his head.

With that, we quickly made our way out of the town and ran into the woods. After a few more minutes of running I spoke up,"I think we're good!" "Yeah." Riley said agreeing with me. "Clem you okay?" I heard Luke say to the side of me,"Yeah, just some glass cut my cheek." I answered,"When we get back to the lodge we'll have that checked out." Luke turned to Riley,"Who are you?" He asked, thankfully not being threatening, Nick turned his attention to Riley as well.

"You want to explain to your friends Clem?" Riley asked smirking at me, "Ok, Luke, Nick this is my old friend Riley. So don't be pointing a gun in her face about if she works for Carver." I said turning and glaring at Nick, he gave me an annoyed glare back. "I remember you saying something about her." Luke said looking back at me, "Gee thanks Clem." Riley said sarcastically. I snickered,"Do you have a group?' Nick asked,"No, but I was hoping I could join yours." Riley said with a hint of sadness in her voice."She's joining us, like it or not." I say.

"Fine." I heard Nick say with annoyance, "Hey Clem can I talk to you? Alone?" Riley asked, I slowed down my pace to walk next to her, away from the boys. "If it helps I did come back." She said, "Wait what?" I asked confused, "After our neighborhood got attacked, before I was all alone, I went to find you. I headed over to your house and I saw..your parents being ripped apart by those things. I thought you were dead-" "But I'm not, it's ok, we all are gonna be just fine." I said smiling at her.

In school Riley was always known as the badass, the girl that never cries, but her family was vey close to her. And by family I mean me, her parents never cared for her, never gave a shit about what she does. I was the only family she had, I was her only friend. I tried to imagine myself in her position, I probably would be the biggest uncaring bitch that ever lived.

But Riley was the same old Riley I always knew, I then saw a small smile form on her face. "Hey, Clem is that Luke guy your boyfriend?" Riley asked me smiling,"What-how do you know?" I asked shocked, "Oh it's just the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." Riley said. That got me smiling, I knew I loved Luke, but I wasn't yet sure it he felt the same way yet. "But uhhh-is that other guy-uhh ummm taken?" Riley said barley audible, Oh my god Riley already likes Nick, I mean he's cute but not as cute as Luke.

"No, It's your lucky day." I said grinning at her, I saw relief flood her face and then annoyance,"Shut up." She said with her cheeks now a bright red. I snicker and sped up my pace to walk next to Luke. "Hey." he greets me, "So did you and Nick find anything?" I asked. "Uhh, the pharmacy was completely raided and the gun smith had some pistol bullets, but Nick did find some hardcore moonshine in the store next to the pharmacy. You find anything?" Luke asked looking down at me, "I found three match boxes, some pants that could fit you or Nick, baby clothes, protein bars, and if you haven't noticed new clothes for me." I said gesturing to my new clothes.

Luke leaned over to my ear and said, "You do look pretty badass." I took that as a complement and my cheeks then felt hot. "Ow." I heard Riley say behind me, I turned and saw her clutching her leg which had a cut from the glass. "When we get back to the lodge we'll fix you up." Nick said to Riley, he turned around to fast to see Riley blushing. I smirked at Riley and she mouthed out the words, shut up, to me.

"The lodge is just up here!" Luke announced, I saw smoke from the chimney rise into the sky. It was about 5:00, we had plenty of time to get back. As we continued walking to the lodge the sun was starting to go down, the sky tuned a pretty combination of pink and orange. We arrived at the lodge and walked in, "Nick tell the group what happened, Riley go on and get settled. Clem I wanna show you something." Luke said before taking my hand and leading me outside.

I was quite curious of what Luke wanted to show me, he led me over to the boulder we sat on a few nights ago. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked curious, Luke jumped on top of the bolder and moved over for a spot for me. I got up and sat next to him, "What is-" I was cut off by Luke pressing his lips to mine, I moved my head so the kiss could go deeper. We pulled away out of breath and Luke opened up his backpack that he still had on and pulled out two bottles of that hardcore moonshine. He handed one to me, "Ever had a drink before?" Luke asked smirking, "No." I answered kinda in shame.

"You're probably gonna cough a lot then." Luke said then clinking his bottle to mine and taking a big gulp. _Fuck it_. I unscrewed the lid and started to chug the drink down, it burned my throat but the flavor was sickeningly sweet. I continued to chug the drink down with the strong urge to cough. Once the entire drink was down my throat I moved the bottle away from my lips and let out a small cough.

I looked over to my side and saw Luke looking at me shocked, half of his drink was still sitting in his bottle, "Damn, you never cease to surprise me." Luke said then taking another swing of his drink. "I'm gonna take that as a complement." I said smirking, Luke removed the bottle from his lips and let out a chuckle. "Well you're gonna have a hell of a hangover." Luke said grinning at me, "Don't let me do anything stupid." I said pointing a finger a him, "As long as you don't let me do anything stupid." Luke replied trying to annoy me, he reached his hand out and touched my cheek which the glass cut.

It was a sweet gesture and I felt heat consume my body, he opened up his backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit he bought. "You don't need stitches, but I would like to clean it and bandage it." Luke said digging around in the kit, "Do you even know how to use that stuff?" I asked kidding, trying to annoy him. He looked up at me and gave a playful glare. He continued to dig around and pulled out, a mini bottle of peroxide, a bandage, and cloth. He poured some of the peroxide on the cloth and reached out to my cheek.

He started dapping the cloth on my cheek, it stung, but it wasn't anywhere near the pain I went through with the dog bite. "Alright and here's the bandage." Luke said then carefully putting the bandage on my cheek. "Thanks." I said, Luke nodded and smiled. "Lets get inside and get to bed before we do something stupid." Luke says, "Good idea." I said agreeing.

Luke and I skipped dinner, we just headed straight up to our room. Most of the group already got the hint that we were together, I think it was Walter that told Kenny about us. He was gonna marching over to me, but Sarita reminded him that he can't control me and Luke is one of the only things left in this world that makes me happy. Im glad he didn't make a big deal out of it, and guess what? He never asked me about it. I got a glimpse at the others eating and I saw Riley talking to Nick, those two are getting along just fine. Luke opened our door and led me in, I took of my hat, then jacket, then shoes and placed them by the dresser. I turned around saw Luke taking off his shirt, Ive never seen his chest before actually. Once the shirt was off I got a good look at what was under it.

Luke was pretty damn muscular, and sexy, and cute, the list goes on. He catches me looking at him, "What?" Luke asked smirking, I felt my cheeks burn, I bet I looked like a tomato. Luke chuckled when seeing my face and got on his side of the bed, I then joined him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. My eyelids then turned heavy and I lost conciseness.

* * *

><p>Clementines dream<p>

_I found myself standing on a pile of __marshmallows, with cats flying in the air. Suddenly a avalanche of peanut butter_ _nocked me off the marshmallows and I was then transported to a shining kingdom,"ALL HAIL QUEEN LITTE FRUIT!" A ultimate unicorn announced to the city of fairies as I sat down on a chocolate fudge throne. "ANNOUNCING THE ARIVAL OF THE PRINCESS OF RAINBOW LAND!" The ultimate unicorn announced again, the castle doors went flying oven to reveal a __beautiful figure of Luke in a pink ball gown, he was wearing red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. His crown was embroidered with pink gems, and his nails were done with the fineness pink nail polish in all the land. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "What does the fox say?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't stop laughing, I had way to much fun writing clementines dream! Make sure to Review!**


	12. Monster

**A/N: Okay, I have a friend who is starting to write stories on here, her name is PickaChica. She writes this really awesome Cluke story called: Long Road Ahead. She is talented with writing and honestly deserves so many more reviews than what she has. I would love if you guys go on and check out her story, trust me you'll get hooked! **

**Reviews:**

**PeanutFangirl: YES IVE BEEN PROMOTED! PRESTIGE 1 B***HES! WORLD DOMINATION! **

**ZeroBullet0: I can't stop laughing ether!**

**Krisicake: Well thats what happens when you let me write something crazy, you get that s**t.**

**3K VIEWS! "MOM! MOM! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STUFF!" **

* * *

><p>Clementines P.O.V<p>

My heavy eyelids refused to budge, I wanted to get up, but I felt like absolute shit. I bet it was still night, but I didn't give a damn. I'm getting up anyways, with that I forced my eyes open. I looked around and saw the moonlight shining through the window and onto the floor next to me.

Luke had a strong arm around me, I was already a professional at this. I slowly removed the arm from around my waist and set it slowly back down on the bed, I got up and pressed my bare feet to the cold floor.

Our group had been living in the lodge for about a week now and I still wasn't used to the cold floor. I wonder how Riley is doing, I couldn't exactly remember the last time I saw her yesterday, last night was a blur.

I couldn't remember anything accept for Luke leading me over to the boulder and kissing me, I looked back over to Luke's sleeping form. Huh, I didn't notice he had his shirt off, he looked hot, I felt pretty weird watching him when he was still asleep.

So I grabbed my hat, then shoes, and finally my new leather jacket. I felt a bit curious and opened up the dresser for any other things that I could use or wear later. There was nothing accept what looked like a snow mask at the bottom of the dresser.

I picked it up and viewed it, there was a skull design in the front that looked pretty badass. I slipped it on and walked over to the mirror in the room, I looked like a badass, Call of Duty, baseball lover, ninja. The perfect words to describe what I looked like.

I put the hood that was attached to the jacket over the mask, kinda covering the logo on my hat. Now I looked like a badass, Call of Duty, baseball lover, ninja, from Assassins Creed. Yep, I was a huge gamer before the apocalypse, believe it or not.

Now happy with my awesome outfit, I walked out the door carefully, I didn't want to wake Luke. I slowly closed the door behind me and stepped into the dark eire hallway, it would've been more creepy if there wasn't snoring coming form behind Nick's door.

I walked down the hallway trying to ignore the creaks and cracks underneath my feet, this place needed a bit of fixing up, thats for sure. I made it to the end of the hall, thankfully not murdered by some serial killer hiding in the shadows.

I made my way down the creaking steps on the staircase and looked around. I can infer that Riley was sleeping on one of the couches, because there are no empty rooms left and I could hear snoring, but It wasn't coming from Nick.

I walked over to the couches and saw Riley sprawled out on the couch snoring almost as loud as Nick, _they're_ _perfect for each other, _I giggled at the thought and noticed that Riley stopped snoring.

"You were just faking it weren't you?" "Fuck, you caught me." Riley said muffled in the pillow her face was in, she raised her head and looked at me. "Woah, what the fuck happened to you?" She said looking at me, but mainly on the mask covering some of my face.

"Hey you wore a mask when I saw you at that department store." I said defending myself, "But my mask doesn't make me look like a serial killer." Riley said smirking at me. I actually had to agree with her on that, but maybe the mask will make me look like a person not to be messed with, which I am.

"Whatever." I said giving her a fake glare, she snickered and got off of the couch. "Hey um, you wanna go out on a walk or something-I don't know, I just don't wanna be waiting here for the others to wake up." Riley said.

I remember the last time I went for a walk, it ended up with me cutting myself and finding a picture of me out in the woods. Riley didn't even know about the cutting, I was gonna have to tell her sooner or later.

"Fine, you lead the way." I say, she nods and slips on her shoes. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Can we head back now?" I asked as Riley continued to walk down the forest path, the sun was rising and the others would be up soon. "Fine." Riley said turning back around. "Um, Riley I need to show you something." I said thinking back to my arm.<p>

"Yah, what is it?" Riley asked noticing the uneasy tone in my voice. I rolled up my sleeve and showed her, she looked at it for a second and then rolled up her sleeve. She cuts too, there were marks that looked like they led up to her shoulder.

"Riley, we're gonna get through this, Luke has been helping me out a lot. Find someone that you are happy with, like Nick." I said putting a reassuring hand on her arm. She nodded and smiled at me, I was surprised she didn't get annoyed at me for mentioning Nick.

_*RUSTLE* _

I looked over to my side and saw some of the bushes moving, before I could reach my gun a man came out with his rifle pointing at us. He looked like he meant trouble. I could tell by the way he was dressed.

He looked over to me a bit scared, but continued to point the gun at us. "Put your guns on the ground now!" He man ordered, I didn't really want a bullet in my head, I don't think Riley did ether.

I slowly played my gun on the ground and Riley followed. The man kept pointing the gun at us, he looked nervous, like he didn't want to fire. "You two have a group?" The man asked a bit more calmly than the first time.

I didn't want to say yes because he might be working with Carver, I shook my head 'no', Riley continued to follow my lead. The stranger was clearly not buying it, his face twisted in anger, "Rob, Chase, Chris, get over here now!" The stranger called out probably to the rest of his group.

Three more figures emerged from the same bush, but they weren't pointing guns at us, only the dude with the rifle._ Thats a pretty stupid move, _I thought myself. I took this as an opportunity. If I manage to push the rifle away from Riley and I, I could take him.

I still had my knife in my pocket and Riley had her swift army knife of course, the man with the rifle looked away from us for a second and I took the chance. I ran up and pushed the rifle to my left, away from Riley, it fired on the floor and I shoved my knife straight into his neck.

The other three were about to attack, I quickly took the knife from his neck and shanked the woman that was on my left. She immediately clutched her stomach and fell to the floor, the two others came at me and one raised his fist to hit me. I dodged it and his fist went right into the other group members face.

I grabbed my gun from the floor and shot them both. It was over, I won this fight. I looked behind me to see Riley looking almost paralyzed with shock of what she just witnessed.

She was holding her knife in her hand ready to have helped, but I think she was having trouble processing what I just did. I just murdered four people single handedly in a matter of less than a minute.

I turned around to see the two of the strangers I stabbed choking on their own blood, It was a sickening sight. I found the little mercy I had left in me after what I just did and picked up my gun. I first aimed it a the girl I shanked in the stomach.

*BAM*

I then turned to the man that used to have a rifle, I aimed it at his forehead. He was still alive and clutching his throat that I stabbed, he looked at me scared, afraid of his fate. I felt my body shake, I put my finger on the trigger, the man reached out his hand probably trying to tell me to stop.

"Im sorry." I whispered.

*BAM*

I closed my eyes, and my knees buckled. I felt like crying, sobbing as hard as I could, but it was like my body wouldn't let me. Like I've forgotten how to cry. **The Monster I've Become**.

I reopened my eyes and looked at the man I just killed, my eyes traveled down from his face to his hand. I realized it was clutched, it was holding something. Still shaking I pried open his hand and found...a picture.

A picture with a very familiar two people in it...with two very familiar names written on the front.

_Clementine and Lee Everett_

Sadness, anger, guilt, regret, and sorrow flooded my veins. I crumpled the picture in my hands, my head filled with questions, but no answers. I pulled down my mask from my face and took a deep breath. I felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Riley looking at me, she kneeled down next to me so that we were eye level. She gave me a small side hug, pulling away she said, "Its okay Clem, you didn't murder them, they were out looking for trouble. Bad things might have happened to us both if you didn't do what you did." She made sure I was paying attention to this.

"Clem, you're strong, tough, a fighter, you don't back down, a bit annoying at times, but what I'm trying to say is that your parents, and Lee would be proud of you. You might have just saved my ass, they taught you well." Riley said smiling at me, I don't know how she knew about Lee, but I didn't care.

"Plus that was pretty badass." She said smirking at me, I knew I couldn't laugh at a time like this, but I gave her a small smile. "Come on, we gotta go, walkers could have heard those gunshots." I said speaking up after what seemed like hours.

But the questions still filled my head, Who were they? Why did they have that photo? Was that their photo I found out here that one day?

I continued to think about this as we walked back to the lodge.

* * *

><p>Riley's P.O.V<p>

I looked behind me to see Clem slowly walking, looking down at her feet like they were the most inserting things in the world. I felt really bad for her, I think she's taking what I said into consideration, but she just needs some time. I can understand that.

I saw what Clementine found in the man's hand, _I want to tell her, but I don't think I can. She'll find out sooner or later, but if I tell her I need her to know I kept it from her because I was worried about how she would react._

_I can't believe I'm keeping secrets from my best friend, I always told her my secrets and she would share some in __return. It doesn't work that way here, this is serious. _

_Clem needs to know, but if I tell her she might lose her mind._

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

We finally made it back to the lodge. I think at least someone is awake by now and wondering where we went, Riley and I walked through the front doors. I looked around and saw no one, huh, they must've needed their beauty sleep.

I needed to tell Kenny and Luke what happened though, but I would feel more comfortable talking to Luke first. I walked up the creaking stairs and headed over to my room. I stood outside the door, but before I went in I took off the mask and placed it in my pocket.

Before I could open the door, the lock on the other side was undone and the door opened to reveal Luke, he had his shirt on thank god, he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Luke, there's something I have to show you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's any misspelled words or whatever, but I've been super busy and excited! I'm going to walker stalker con tomorrow! I'm gonna be going to all the panels and I will be getting an awesome autograph from Matt Smith! If you didn't know I love Doctor Who! He is one of my favorite doctors so to meet him in person is gonna be awesome! I didn't get general admission so I wont be taking any pictures with Norman Reedus or Melissa Hutchison ;( I will be going to their panel though, so I'm pretty pumped for that!<br>And as always make sure to review! **


	13. Carver

**Im back from Walker Stalker Con! It was super fun! I met the voice actors for Kenny and Clem there! They were super nice and friendly, I got an autograph and a picture with them, I went to their panel and I went up to ask them a question and THEY REMEMBERED ME! THAT WAS PROBABLY ONE OF THE BEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE! **

**Reviews: **

**PeanutFangirl: Im really sad to hear that you're sick, and I hope you get better. Im sick as well, I know exactly how you feel.**

**ZeroBullet0: EXACTLY! I met Matt Smith at the convention, even though we talked for about 30 seconds it was still awesome. **

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

Luke noticed the seriousness in my voice and nodded. I led him down the creaking hall and to the tables. I took a seat on the opposite side as him so we were facing each other. I heard Riley walk over, she took a seat next to me and realized what was going on.

I had both the pictures with me, I took them out of my pocket and uncrumpled them. I handed them to Luke, he looked confused and took the photos. His face went though a couple of different emotions, pity, anger, sadness, and rage.

Before he could say anything about the photos I cut him off, "I'm gonna' start from the beginning, for the first year or so of the apocalypse as I already told you, we were being stalked by some creep, but I found one of those photos out in the woods about two days ago, and the other one just this morning. I think he was the one taking these photos, but I...killed him back in Savannah. So I don't know how these pictures are here."

Luke looked like he was still processing the information or trying to think how to answer to what I just said. I didn't exactly want to say how I found the second photo, "We found the second photo with some thugs out in the woods-" Riley said but was cut off by Luke, "What the hell were you two doing out in the woods?" Luke snapped angrily.

I knew Luke was gonna' react this way, but he couldn't control my life. "I don't see the problem, we handled it." I said giving Luke a glare, "But what if something happened?" Luke snapped at me. Luke was getting on my nerves, I loved him, but he couldn't do this.

"So what do want me to do? You can't control me Luke, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said with my teeth grinding hard against each other, "She's right." Riley said speaking up, "She can take care of herself." Riley added.

"I know that-fuck, I'm sorry. I just worry about you Clem." Luke said, I knew that everyone who ever worried about me ended up dead, except Kenny, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost Luke.

I was glad to hear him apologize, but I continued with the matter at hand. "I don't know how those thugs got that photo, It might've been their photo that I found out in the woods that day- I don't know." I said burying my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>Luke's P.O.V<p>

I realized then how hard on her this was, I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but I would be just trying to convince myself.

I was about to say something, but before I could open my mouth Clementine got up off the table and walked away. I was going to follow her, but stopped by Riley. "Let her be for a bit." Riley said glancing back and fourth between us.

Riley was right. I need to give her some space, I love her, but right now is not the time to confess my feelings.

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

I needed some space, after what I did, the pictures, Luke, everything. I burst outside the doors and was embraced by cold morning air. I looked around and found a nice sunny spot on the boulder. I sat there clutching my legs to my chest and face resting between them. I wasn't crying, I was just hiding my face from the world that seems to hate me.

I know Carver was still after us, and the storm is passing. My groups time here is being shortened by the second. Carver will be on us soon If we don't leave, the decision. Way to make my life harder, world.

* * *

><p>I was out there for what seemed like hours. I wasn't hiding my face anymore, I was just staring into the forest, the sky, nature I guess. When you spend your life trying to survive you forget living.<p>

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the lodge doors opening. Whoever it was, was coming towards me. I didn't care enough to turn around and see who it was. "Clem, dinners on the table." I heard what sounded like Nick behind me.

I was pretty hungry, haven't eaten all day. With that I jumped off the boulder and walked next to Nick back to the lodge. "You okay? I heard what happened-" "I'm fine Nick." I said rather quickly and entered the lodge.

Everyone was taking their seats at the tables, we decided to put the tables together instead of separate, my idea. I saw Luke take a seat on the right side and Kenny on the left. Now, who to sit next to? I looked over and saw Nick take a seat in the middle and Riley sat next to him.

Those two were getting along just fine. Nick seemed actually a litter eager to get to know her, that's a good sign. Alright, I'm not gonna' deal with this, how about I sit next to neither of them? I took a seat in the middle on the opposite side of Nick and Riley.

"Hey, Clem you okay?" Riley asked me worried, I looked up from my bowl of peaches and beans to see her. "Yeah, I just needed to be alone for awhile." I said then continuing to eat my peaches and beans. I knew I was getting sad glances from Kenny and Luke, I tried to ignore them.

*WHOOSH* *WHOOSH*

There were loud whooshing sounds coming from the turbine out front, "We gotta' turn the damn thing off before it attracts any walkers!" Kenny said getting up from the table and running toward the turbine, Everyone except Sarah, Rebecca, and Alvin followed him.

*BANG*

"What was that?" Sarita asked a bit surprised, suddenly the lights in the lodge went out. "The transformer musta gone! I need to go fix it." Kenny announced, "I'll come with you." Luke said surprisingly, Kenny nodded and before Luke left he gave me a look saying, be safe.

The rest of us ran up to the turbine controls, Carlos opened up the panel and looked around. "Does anyone know how to do this?" Carlos asks still looking around ,"I can do it." I said remembering that my dad was an engineer, he taught me how to do all of this stuff.

Carlos moved out of the way and allowed me to do my work, I took the keys off of their hook.

_Turn off this...now insert here...push and turn..done! _

The turbine slowly stopped spinning and then eventually we were left with no power and silence. "This doesn't seem right." Nick said looking around with his rifle in his hand. "AAHH!"

I turned around to see Matthew having his neck ripped out by a walker, "MATTHEW!" Walter screamed and then raising his rifle to shoot the walker.

*BAM!*

Matthew fell to the ground clutching his neck, the walker then fell down next to him, unmoving. Walter stood in shock, unknowing what to do. Suddenly at least 30 walkers emerged from the forest, groaning and seeking our flesh.

I pulled out my gun and started shooting the walking corpses, I aimed my gun at the walker to my right, coming straight at me, and fired. I continued to repeat the process until my gun made the horrible sound known as no more ammo.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, I turned to see the others continuing to shoot the dead. I then saw about five walkers coming my way, _Come on you fuckers! _I screamed in my head.

I approached the walkers with the knife clutched in my hand, I could feel my face twisting in anger. I don't know why I was so angry, but taking out all my anger on the walkers is probably a efficient way to kill them.

I approached one of the walkers and kicked him right in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. I raised my foot just above his head and repeatedly stomped on its head. The blood splattered all over my legs, I didn't give a shit.

I lifted my bloody foot out of the walkers head and faced the other walkers that were still coming at me. I raised my knife and sent it in to a walkers head, it didn't kill him the first time so I pulled out the knife and kept stabbing him in the head.

It then finally collapsed down to the floor with a thud, I continued this process with the other walkers until when I got to the last walker, what looked like a knife went through its head. I recognized that blade.

The walker fell to reveal Riley clutching her knife in her hand, "You okay?" She asked me,"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in an angry tone, Riley looked at me shocked and a little confused. I quickly felt guilty and said,"Sorry." I then reassumed killing the walkers.

Riley nodded and ran off to help Nick, I had to tell the others about what was going on. I neared the doors to the lodge, but was stopped to the sound of a Ak-47 firing, our group didn't have those types of guns, so thats why I stopped.

I looked back and saw multiple people emerging from the forest, they fired at the walkers that were attacking us. At first I thought they came to help us...but almost nobody does that. Only one person that would have guns like those...Carver.

I had to warn everybody who was still inside the lodge, but before I walked through the doors I looked behind and saw Nick, Riley, Carlos, Sarita, and Walter being surrounded by Carvers men.

I knew I couldn't get them outta there, so I headed inside. I saw Alvin hiding behind the railing on the stair case, he saw me and signaled me to head over, I quickly obliged.

Once there we carefully went up the creaking staircase, at the top was Rebecca and Sarah hiding behind the railing. "Where's my dad!?" Sarah asked panicking, she glanced out the window next to us and saw her dad.

Before I could stop her, she ran out seeking her dad, I watched her carefully. Thank god Carver's men didn't fire at her.

I saw a man that looked like he was telling everybody orders, he was wearing a big brown coat with a fur lining, that must be Carver. I guess its not just his voice and intentions that scare people, his appearance as well.

Caver led his men and the others into the lodge, he made them get down on their knees so they could tie their hands behind their back. Alright, most of the group is being held hostage, Kenny and Luke are god knows where and Rebecca, Alvin, and I are hiding up here.

"Man, how the fuck are we gonna cover these guys and look for the others too?" I heard one of Carvers men say below us.

I peeked over the railing and saw Carver walk up to Carlos and grab him by his arm, leading him into the center of the lodge. "Now I didn't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no choice!" Carver said grabbing Carlos's fingers, he took his pointer finger and bent it totally backwards, breaking it.

"AHH!" Carlos screamed out in pain. "I Know you're out there! Rebecca, Alvin, and Luke! Rebecca our baby deserved to raised in a place of safety! This can be real simple, just come out and show your faces!" Carver announced, then breaking another one of Carlos's fingers.

I looked back down at Rebecca and Alvin, who exchanged worried glances. "Clem, go find Kenny and Luke." Rebecca told me, almost begging. "Hell kill Carlos, we have to give up, you need a doctor. Think about it Bec." Alvin said trying to convince his wife and me.

I thought about it in my head for a second then made my decision, "Im giving up." I said seriously, Rebecca looked at me a bit shocked, probably because she knows me as that person who never gives up.

Rebecca sadly nodded and stood up, "BILL STOP!" Rebecca yelled at him causing Carver to let go of Carlos. We all stood up and carefully walked down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I was grabbed by one of the men and forced down on my knees next to everybody else.

*BAM!*

I gunshot went off from what sounded like a rifle, the bullet hit the man in front of me, straight through the head. i felt some of the blood splash on my face, I bet from somebody else's point of view I probably looked like a crazy axe murderer.

The person that fired that shot was most likely Kenny, I just hope he can get a good enough shot to hit right between Caver's eyes. Carver's face filled with rage, he garbed Walter and roughly made him stand up.

He led him over to the door, Craver pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Walters head,"Go to hell you son of a-"

*BAM!*

Walter fell to the ground unmoving, he wasn't coming back, that bullet went clean through is head. Walter didn't deserve that, he was always that guy who looked to the bright side. "Thats for our man! Im gonna march another one of them over here if you don't give up!" Carver said angrily standing behind a pillar for cover.

*BAM!*

Another shot went off, it went straight into the wood of the pillar, missing Caver's face by mere inches. That just angered Carver more, he marched over to us and grabbed Riley roughly. Riley looked terrified, afraid of what was about happen, I wasn't gonna let Carver kill my best friend.

Without hesitation I ran over to Carver and Riley, what ended up happening was an Ak-47 smashing into my face. Caver suddenly let go of Riley and picked me up instead, aiming a gun at my head.

Ive been in this position before, except I was the one holding the gun. "Don't shoot her pleas-" Riley was cut off by her getting slapped across the face by one of the men in camp pants.

Not a second later a very familiar figure came through the lodge doors with his hands held up high in surrender. I knew Kenny cared about me, but I felt some happiness rise in my body seeing how he gave up to save me, but the hatred for Carver took over, and I felt like I was burning.

Carver's men then roughly put us back with the rest of the group. "Where's Luke? Finally cut and run." Carver said pacing around in front of us, I knew Luke would never abandon us, but the words coming out of Caver's mouth stung.

"Take them back to the truck, were going home, as a family." Carver said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _What kind of fucking family was this?!_ I thought angrily in my head.

One by one, everyone was brought outside, I was the last one to leave, but before I did, Carver kneeled down in front of me. "You're going to fit in very well..._Clementine."_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN!<strong>

**This chapter took me awhile to write, hope you all like it. There are some coming ****chapters that I've know what will happen since I began this story. Im trying to make this story pretty original, in my own way, other than it being a CLUKE story. Tell me what you think of these little twists I've added, Id like to know!**

**And as always, make sure to review!**


	14. Welcome to Hell

**I was reading through the ****reviews and I felt the urge to just spill the beans on whats going to happen, but I'm not! So too bad! If you haven't already noticed I have a new cover for the story! I drew it myself and I hope you like it!**

**Reviews: **

**PeanutFangirl: As I said, Im not going to say what will happen, but I will say it will have you going,"WHAT?!"**

**Zerobullet: Wait no longer! :)**

* * *

><p>Clementines P.O.V<p>

"Is she fuckin' done yet?" One of Carvers men named 'Troy' called out impatiently. "I am now." Sarah said slightly annoyed as she zipped up her pants. With that now done we emerged from the shrubs and bushes to be greeted with that god awful face of Carver.

He was telling the other members back at his camp that they were bringing new recruits, which would be my group. Around five hours ago our group was taken hostage by Carver's men, since then we've been riding in one of Carver's vehicles, it was a very bumpy ride.

I think I might have a bruise or two on my back, from smashing against the wall whenever we hit a bump. Ive had to deal with Nick constantly asking anyone where everyone where they last saw Pete. He went missing during our capture, so did Luke. I knew they wouldn't abandon us, but my mind couldn't say off the fact that maybe they...died.

NO! Don't think like that, I love Luke and I wish he was here right now, wherever he was, I hope he's okay. "Everything come out alright girls?" Troy asked looking at us with a smirk, oh how bad I just wanted to go over there and kick his ass. Which I could probably do if my hands weren't binned together.

I looked at him and glared hard, Troy turned around and started talking to Carver about freezing his ass off or something like that, I tried to eavesdrop, incase there was any information that could be useful, but instead Carver turned around and looked at me.

"You know its not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations." He said annoyed, I knew this guy meant business and could kill me any second, but I wanted to give him hell in the seconds I was still alive. So I continued to stare at him, but instead I was returned with a, hard, smack across the face.

I didn't fall down to the ground on my knees, but I clutched my cheek in pain. "Leave her alone!" Sarah said trying to defend me, I silently thanked her in my head, "You don't want to test me Clementine! You'll regret it, Troy get them in the van!" Carver said obviously ignoring Sarah.

Carver then walked away muttering curse words under his breath, I didn't give a shit about what he thinks. Troy walked over and opened up the back of the truck, revealing the rest of the group, Kenny looked over to me and must've seen a slap mark on my cheek.

"Clem? What the fuck did he do to you? Hey! Hey!" Kenny called out angrily as Troy slammed the doors back together. I didn't feel like talking so I remained quiet, everyone was silent, with sad expressions on their faces. After about an hour or so of silence Kenny spoke up, "Okay, we gotta do something."

Everyone then turned their attention to him, "We can't do anything with these bindings on." Riley said, It was the first time Ive heard her speak in hours. "Then we have to get them off." Kenny spat at her, annoyed. "Riley, you still got your knife?" I asked little hopeful, she glanced over at me and gave me a look saying, _Hell ya._

"The man that checked me for weapons was so stupid." Riley said then trowing her already cut bindings in front of everybody. "You shouldn't have done that, you don't know Bill like we do." Rebecca says, Kenny gives her a glare, "The whole time he's Carver, Carver, Carver. Now he's fucking Bill?"

Riley scooted over to Kenny a bit and handed him the knife,"Make sure to give that back to me." Riley says, then scoots back to her spot in the corner of the truck, which happens to be right next to Nick.

I remember asking her about where she got that knife, but it would always end with her getting all defensive. One day she's gonna give in, I know. Kenny got his bindings off and got up, then checking the truck for anything useful. "Kenny sit your fucking ass down now!" Nick yelled at Kenny knowing that he could get us all in trouble.

"You better shut your mouth boy." Kenny snarled at him, "Mister I ain't a boy!" Nick growled back at him. "Oh thats right, you're a man." Kenny muttered sarcastically. "So whats your plan?" I asked, before Kenny answered he handed me Riley's knife to cut the bindings.

"Im gonna-" Kenny was cut off by his head colliding with the truck, making a loud thud. Sarita as the first one by his side,"Is he okay?" I heard Rebecca say behind us. Suddenly the truck doors opened to an angry Troy,"Alright-wait? How the fuck did you get your restraints off? Get over here!" Troy said pulling on Kenny's wrists, I looked out the truck doors to see that we were in some garage.

I guess this was Carvers camp, "Everyone out!" Troy commanded causing everyone to pile out, this place looked like a prison. What I mean by that is, there were what looked like guards patrolling the entire area, top to bottom. Troy started leading us somewhere,_ probably the gates to hell, _I thought to myself.

Kenny walked beside me with an angered look on his face. I didn't blame him, we have reasons to hate these people. Troy kept marching us ahead into another area, I think my jaw dropped. This place was absolutely GOOD on food, shelve after self, can of beans after another can of beans.

"Look at all this food.." I said in awe, "I hope you ain't saying what I think you're saying." Kenny says, I didn't know what to say to that. "_Now, we have some new and old members joining us" _Carver's voice echoed from the speakers, "_they might messed up, but we can find it in our hearts to forgive them...Anyone who __doesn't except our love, will surely wish they had." _

Those words made my skin crawl, I looked above us to see what looked like an office, elevated, so anyone in it can see anything around it. The windows were covered with curtains, preventing anyone to see in it. That must be Carvers office, I remember Riley saying something about NOT going in it.

The thought of what being in it, sent chills down my back, I'm gonna try to stay clear of that room for as long as I'm here. Troy finally stopped at a large area, the entrance was blocked by a large metal gate which Toy then pulled up.

_Well shit.._I guess this is where we're staying. A large area, surrounded by high fences, and on top of that there were fuckin' barbed wire. Now I really feel like Im in a prison. There were some bunk beds lined up against on of the walls, also a little barbecue pit area thingy.

"Hey you" Troy pointed at Carlos,"We need you, the rest of ya'll get some sleep, you're gonna be working your asses off tomorrow." Troy said then walking away ,with Carlos, from our little pen and slamming the door closed.

"I need him, I need my dad." Sarah said panicking, I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Its ok Sarah, he'll be back, you'll see him again." I said then giving her a reassuring smile. "Thanks Clem." Sarah said and gave me a quick hug, she pulled away. I remembered I still had Riley's knife and walked back over to her, handing it back.

She smiled at me, apparently there was some dude here that was going to escape with Luke's group, but fell behind. He looked like a nice guy, but was missing a fucking arm. Not that I had a problem with it, I remember when Lee came and saved me, I had to get used to the fact that he was missing an arm also.

Rebecca and Alvin came over with man,"Hey, I'm Reggie." He said waving at Riley, Kenny, Sarita, and I. "Heya." Kenny says, thank god he's not starting another argument or making any enemies. "Thats Kenny." Rebecca said informing Reggie.

"Sarita."

"Riley."

"And you're Clementine, right?" Reggie said looking at me questionably, _How the fuck does he know that!? _Before I could ask I was rudely interrupted by Carver speaking through the speakers,"_Members in the pen, you have a long day tomorrow, It would be best to rest now." _

"You heard the boss, off to bed." Reggie said, I felt like I was a kid, my parents telling me to turn off the TV at nine and to be in bed by nine-thirty. Everyone started taking their spots on the bunks, I noticed there were some other members in the pen that I did not meet yet.

Riley walked up next to me, noticing that there was one bed left that wasn't claimed,"Do you-" "Would you guys shut the fuck up!?" I heard a man on one of the bunks call out annoyed, Reggie walked up to us."Beware of Mike, he can be a huge dick sometimes." Reggie said then walking away to his bunk.

I guess Riley and I were sharing a bunk, "Hey, um, Riley? You can share mine. If you want." I heard Nick whisper nervously, Riley looked pretty surprised at first and nodded, saying yes.

So, I was stuck alone, on a hard, cold, bunk, alone...I miss Luke, I kept looking over to my side hoping that he would be there, but instead there was just cold, hard, reality. He was somewhere else, I know it was just yesterday I saw him, but I miss him.

_I love you, Luke..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! How was that? Make sure to review!<strong>


	15. brutality

**A/N: If you didn't notice ****already I got kinda spammed with reviews by Enderman123, thanks dude! Im up to 71 freakin reviews! That is crazy! Thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking around for updates! Love ya all so much! I actually thought nobody would like this story...I only thought that because people usually judge my opinions and ideas so I kinda got a little nervous at the idea of writing my own story. Im glad to see that some people like my ideas, it really brightens my day when I get a review saying: I LOVE YOUR STORY or PLEASE CONTINUE! It helps more than you think, thank you all so much.**

**I kinda wanted to say that IF YOU have read the first few chapters of Push On, by PeanutFangirl, you would know that I drew the cover of the book. Yeah, when she asked me to surprise her the only thoughts that were in my head was, THE PRESSURE IS ON! I was quite happy to hear that she loved and thought it was awesome. **

**Yes, you know what that means, I do more than just writing. If you're interested to see some drawings Ive done then be sure to check out my instagram: ml_2_ghost**

**Reviews:**

**Enderman123: Luke will be coming back, that much I will spoil.**

**PeanutFangirl: Yes, I have heard of a cuteness attack, I get one almost every time I read your stories :)**

* * *

><p>Clementines P.O.V<p>

The next morning I got kicked awake by Troy, then had to listen to Carver's shity speech, and was sent off to work. I was given a job in the greenhouse, along side Sarah and Riley. When Carver was assigning jobs, he hesitated having me work in there, he told me I was strong enough to do harder jobs, but needed someone else in the greenhouse. I still didn't know how the hell he knew me, it's still a mystery. Sarah was going to have to spend the whole day today without her dad, but I'll make sure I'm there for her if she needs anything, what are friends for?

I tried to forget that Luke wasn't here, trying to convince myself that he was coming back. He is coming back, he has to. So, my job in this greenhouse was to just pick berries and compost dead leaves, best job I've every had. Riley was working across from me and Sarah was working next to me, they started to work in silence, I went along with it. After about twenty minutes of silence, Sarah spoke up.

**Sarah:** Why are you guys so quiet?

**Riley:** Nothing to talk about, I guess.

**Me:** Now you're just lying to yourself, hows your relationship with Nick going?

Her cheeks went bright red and I let out a giggle.

**Sarah**: Come on Riley, give us the details!

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Sarah, out of all people!

**Riley:** Nicks a nice guy, we aren't in a relationship, but I hope we will be….

**Me:** Well, he asked you if you wanted to sleep in his bed, if that isn't a hint that he likes you, then I don't know what is.

**Riley**: Well, his uncle went missing, he could just be a bit stressed and upset.

**Me**: Riley, he likes you, accept it.

**Sarah:** And as for you, Clem, how about you and Luke?

**Me:** I-I love him, just I didn't exactly get the chance to tell him that before he went missing, I know he's coming back though.

**Sarah:** Of course he's coming back, the way he looks at you, he would walk a thousand miles to see you again.

**Me:** Thanks Sarah

**Riley:** Okay, one question, how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?

**Sarah:** I heard Carver say something about a herd of Lurkers coming this way.

**Me:** Really?

**Sarah:** Yeah, he said it'll hit this place soon, but he's pretty confident that it'll pass.

**Riley:** Nice one Sarah, we better make sure to tell the rest of the group this.

**Me:** How much longer do we have to do this?

**Riley:** No fucking clue.

**Sarah**: Watch your profanity!**( I laughed way too hard when I wrote that)**

**Me:** I dont wanna be stuck in here all day cutting leaves and picking berries.

**Riley:** Preach!

I laughed at this, Riley always knew how to make me laugh.

**Sarah:** I don't really know what to talk about so Im gonna ask you guys, how was school?

**Riley:** School sucked, thats the one of the only things I don't miss.

**Me:** I was a straight A student.

**Sarah:** I hope one day I can go back to school.

**Me**: Hopefully if this apocalypse ends or we get to a safe place, we can ALL go back to school.

This caused me to get a glare from Riley.

**Riley**: Okay, lets change the subject!

**Me:** Maybe-

_BAM!_ I was cut off by the sound of a gun firing, without hesitation I dropped my tools and ran outside, I knew Troy was patrolling this part of the area, but I didn't care.

Towards the edge of the roof we were on, Caver stood with a pistol in his hands, looking down at the dead body of…Reggie. "What the fuck happened?!" I asked him angrily, he turned and looked at me. "Reggie here wasn't doing his job, he was dilly dallying, not because he was weak by loosing his arm, because he was weak in sprit." Carver said, obviously not regretting what he just did.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this made my teeth grind in anger, he glared at me and said,"Clementine, Bonnie needs help downstairs, you two, continue working!" I didn't want a bullet in my head, so I turned around trying to avoid the shocked faces of Riley and Sarah, and headed down stairs to help this 'Bonnie' person.

Some ginger haired woman came over to me and led me over to a small room with_ Armory _labeled above the door. I get to work with weapons?

Huh, I guess Carver does know a lot about me...Which scares me greatly. In the room I took a seat on one of the chairs and waited for 'Bonnie' to tell me what the fuck Im doing. The woman took the seat next to me and took some amo clips and filled carefully filled them with bullets.

I wanted to get out of this hell hole greatly, so I wanted to hijack their clips. I started to place the bullets in wrong, Bonnie didn't notice, thankfully.

She looked at me sadly and said,"You must be Clementine, Im Bonnie. Im sorry they way Carver has been treating your group, its awful. I ain't like them, I want you to know that."

I can just hear it in her voice, she was telling the truth, but I still don't think I can trust her with information about my group escaping. I nod and continue to hijack the clips, I knew I could get shot in the head because of this, but how are they gonna shoot me if their guns are fucked?

"I remember when I first saw you walking into Howes, you looked like you were gonna start a fight with Carver, I admire that."

"Something on your mind Clem?" Bonnie said in a worried tone, I knew she was going to find out Reggie was dead sooner or later, but I might be best to tell her now.

"Reggie-Reggies dead." I mange to let out.

"What?"

"He's dead, Carver killed him."

"Maybe it was a mistake-"

"It wasn't a mistake."

"I need to ask him what happened." Bonnie said then rushing out of the room, huh, I guess she really does trust me. With her now gone I got up from my seat and decided to take a look around. I could probably just pick up a gun and attempt to slaughter Carvers men, but that might end up with some of my group or me getting shot.

I continued to snoop around, I decided to take a peek underneath the table I was working at and found...grenades. If we were gonna attack Carvers group head on we would surely all die, so the best option is to try and sneak out. Imagine the damage these thing could do if they were active, I shuddered at the thought.

The door suddenly burst open and I tried to get back in the position I was in when I was working, it was Tavia, Tavia was like second in command, but she isn't as cruel as Carver. "Hey, you!" She captures my attention, she then walks over to me with a bucket full of screws. She forces it in my hands,"Take that over to the boys outside."

I kinda wasn't in the mood to be slapped or shot so I walked out the armory doors to the outside area...I slowly made my way over to the door while being carefully watched by more than three guards. The walk to the 'boys' wouldn't have been so bad if there weren't walkers on the other side of the fence, growling and snarling, seeking my flesh.

I could've sworn I heard some movement in the boarded up comic book store next to me, I was going to go check it out, but was stopped by Troy. "Hey! Get them nails to them boys or you're gonna be meeting the back of my hand!" Troy yelled at me from above.

I let out an irritated sigh and continued to walk, I finally reached my destination and opened the door to reveal Kenny fighting Mike. "Kenny stop! Reggie's dead!" I said knowing that he'll pay attention now.

"What?" He asks then letting go of Mike.

"Caver-" I was cut of by the glass in the windows breaking, causing walkers to spill in.

"Shit." I hear Kenny say, I had no weapons, so I looked around quickly for something useful. In the corner of my eye I see a hammer resting up aside the wall. I make a dash for it, I grab it and quickly up put it into a walkers head, but more walkers keep coming.

About three walkers were coming my way, I could hear Kenny and Mike killing the walkers to the left of me, I pulled out the hammer and sent it into the next walkers head. I then tried yanking out the hammer from the corpse, no use.

The two walkers that were left caused me to back up into a small room. I knew I would get eaten alive if I don't kill them now, I backed up even farther into the room as the walkers came farther in. I quickly spun around to look for a weapon, Bingo! A crowbar was resting on the floor, I grabbed it just in time to bash it into one of the walkers heads.

The walker fell to the ground and I raised my crowbar and sent it flying into its skull. Now dead, I turned back to the walker that was still coming after and kicked in right in the stomach. It fell to the floor and I repeatedly smashed my crowbar into its head, it might have been overkill but I continued to strike it, the fresh and broken bits of whatever was left of the brain gushed out on the floor.

I felt so angry, I could control it. It seemed like all of my anger from everything that happened was being directed on this corpse. I continued to smash the crowbar into its head until I heard the sound of crowbar hitting the floor. I then realized what I did, I took a step back and looked at the corpse.

The head was smashed in half, with a huge puddle of blood and flesh surrounded it, what if Luke found out I did this? What if he found out I killed those thugs in the woods that day? He would think of me as a monster.

Which I was. I am a monster or turning into one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I just need to get this out of my ****system, I don't really like(or hate) Cluke stories where Clem is the BIGGEST wimp. ever. The ones where she cries all THE TIME. So, if you have been paying attention, Clem hasn't cried a single time in this story. Im trying to do something in this story that I've never seen in other stories. I won't tell you what it is. You have to figure it out for yourself. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for updates AND make sure to review!**


	16. Maniac

**A/N: Well, I just posted a new one-shot, so make sure to check that out! **

**Reviews:**

**Peanutfangirl: Yes, I think your Clem is pretty much a badass, I'm talking about the stories where Clem is just so emotional, and cries all the time!**

**PikaChika: I love strong Clem too!**

**ChickenNugget43: Thank you! **

**Ok, I've decided to write shorter chapters so I can update faster.**

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

I didn't feel guilty, or sad. I felt relived… Like stress just burned off whenever I took a swing at the walker. I felt better, I could feel my lips forming a smile. From another person's point of view I probably looked like a maniac, or insane.

A monster…I shook my head to relive myself of the thoughts, causing my manic smile to disappear as well. I looked up from the corpse to see Troy walk into the room with his crossbow. He was about to yell at me, but stopped after his eyes tailed down to the beaten bodies of the walkers.

"What the…Never mind, Bill wants a word with you, He's in the quad. GO, now!" Troy demanded, I left the room, but before I left the building I saw the figures of Kenny and Mike.

Kenny spotted me and walked over, "Oh thank god you're alright." Kenny said grateful, these words caused me to genuinely smile. "Alright, enough of this mushy shit, you two get to work!" Troy commanded, before he could yell at me I left the room.

The walkers pounded against the fences, snarling and growling. I didn't care right now, I was about to walk past the comic book store, the door to the store flung open. A Figure came out and grabbed me, pulling me into the store, I couldn't see who it was. He had his hand covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

The only thing I could do was bite, so I bit down on the person, I could taste the blood coming from his fingers. "HEY! HEY! Stop, its me." The person let go of me and I turned around to see who it was.

Luke.

"Damn, you bit-" Before Luke could finish I hugged him tight. He hugged back and buried his face in my neck. I was so glad he was back, after about a few seconds of hugging, we pulled away. " I missed you." Luke said staring into my eyes happily.

"I missed you too," The words coming out go my mouth probably sounded really cheesy, but I didn't know what else to say. I just realized how pale Luke was, "Luke, are you okay?"

He just ignored me and walked over to one of the bordered up windows, peeking outside. "There's a herd of walkers just south of us, its big, its coming and its coming. Its gonna hit this place." Luke began to pace around in front of the door. "Luke! Are you okay?" I snapped at him, causing his attention to be focused on me.

"I just need some sleep Clem. I haven been able to have a full nights rest since y'all got nabbed. We just need to get you and everyone.." Luke said turning around and facing the wall, deep in thought.

"Luke-"

"Clem! Please, just don't worry about me, listen. I need you to get me one of them radios, just one of those walkie talkies, I can keep an I out for the guards out here, figure out their schedule and find an opening." Luke said, I could get him the walkie talkies, but I don't think I can just stop worrying about him.

I nodded and said, "I'll get you one, but Luke, please, please take care of yourself." He gave me a sad look and then gave in, "I will, but that goes for you as well."

"Clementine get out here now!" Troy yelled from the other side of the door, "Clem, you gotta go, just get the radios and meet me back here tomorrow." Luke whispered staring back into my eyes, I nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back and held me tight, afraid I might disappear. It was short, but sweet, I pulled away and left the store.

Troy was standing there outside and he glared hard at me. "You little bitch, I told you to go meet Bill!" Troy said then walking over to me, I raised his hand and smacked me hard across the face. I had a high pain tolerance, but that just hurt like hell.

I clutched my cheek in pain, "Now get moving!" Troy said shoving me in the direction of Carver. Carver was standing off to the side of the quad, nobody could hear him over there. He saw me coming through the front door and signaled me over, I took a deep breath and walked over, expecting the worse.

Time to see what the fucker wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that! Just a quick warning to all of you guys out there, this story is getting really dark if you can't tell, and that's the way its gonna be. Yeah, I know that this is a Cluke story, but it doesn't mean it can't be dark. There will be more Cluke moments in the future, don't worry about it. **

**Thank you for reading AND make sure to review!**

**~GHOST**


	17. psychopath

**A/N: Heya! If you all haven't noticed I have written two more stories, one is a NUKE one-shot (Made for my favorite Ultimate Unicorn) and the other is a immune Clem ****fanfiction! Tripping and Brutality, those are the two stories! Make sure to check them out! Anyways, time for da reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**RandomGuest:**** I won't say anything...**

**PeanutFangirl: You think you're having attacks of cuteness? You should see me when i read your stories! I WUV YOU TOO!**

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rebecca crying her eyes out, she was heading back to the pen, I had the urge to go over and talk to her, but I had to deal with the matter at hand first. Carver must've made her upset somehow, probably he was taunting her about her baby being his or something. Maybe it had something to do with Alvin, Rebecca's husband, Carver might have did something to him or worse, killed him. It seem like a very 'Carver' thing to do.

I finally was face to face with him, he noticed that I took attention to Rebecca and said, "She's a strong woman, but surrounded by weaker men, I ain't gonna let my child be raised around that." I glared at him, oh how bad I want to just kick him right in the gut right now. He would probably overpower me and shoot me, but the thought lingered in my mind as I continued to glare at him.

Then all of a sudden a question a raised in my mind, Caver was just about to say something, but I stopped him. "Why aren't we talking in your office? It would be a bit more professional on your part." I asked with a little bit of sass at the end. "Oh, I'm going to save that for later." Carver said psychotically, I felt a chill run down my spine.

Whatever was in there…he was saving it for me. "What I wanted to talk to you about is our_ similarities."_

"I have no similarities with you, you fucker."

"Ah, thats where you're wrong. Have you ever smiled after killing something? Or have found relief killing it?"

I stayed silent and thought about what he said for a second…He was right..in some ways we were alike..Just about thirty minutes ago, I brutally killed those walkers, and smiled after doing so. NO! Im not like him…You're not like him! He's a psychopath, you're not! You're better than him…

"And thats all the proof I need, I can see it all over your face." Carver said with a smile of victory on his face. "I'm no psychopath." I said with my teeth grinding together. He glared at me.."You'd better watch your mouth, especially since you're so close to the fire." He said crossing his arms, "Well, its part of survival to be like this, you gotta be though, strong, and a leader. Its some more of the things we have in common." He added, I was about to strike back with a bitchy comment, but stopped when Carver said, "Now you best get back to the pen, they're serving dinner, you wouldn't want to miss that."

I angrily walked back to the pen, where the rest of the group was eating and talking. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, and after the talk with Carver I was feeling sick to my stomach. I walked away from the group that was talking around the little barbecue pit. As I walked away I heard Riley and Kenny muttering,"Im gonna talk to her. " "No, let me, I've known her longer."

I knew Riley was going to come over and talk to me, she really cared about me, I remember when we were kids and we would consider ourselves sisters. I let out a small laugh at the thought, those small memories warmed my heart up.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw Riley take a seat next to me on the bunk we were on. "What did Carver say to you?" Riley asked in a worried tone. "He told me about our _similarities." _I said, she looked at me confused and said,"You're no psychopath Clem." "Thats exactly what I said to him." I say, I take a glance behind me to see Rebecca, her face was shining with tears. "Alvin, Craver beat the shit outta him and brought him up to his office." Riley said explaining.

"What is in his office Riley? Please tell me, because what ever is in there he's saving it for me." I asked, almost begging, Riley looked like she was having a war inside her body. She shook her head and and stared back at me sadly, Im sorry Clem, I really am, but I can't tell you. Just, please, please stay out of his office." Riley begged, I knew I wasn't going to win this without lying.

I was good at that, "Fine, fine, you win. I won't go in there." I said lying and putting my hands up in a fake 'surrender'. "Did Luke tell you about the radios?" Riley asked all of a sudden. "How do you-" "Luke flagged us down, told us the plan and said he already talked to you." Riley said cutting me off.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get him a radio?" I asked, "Theres a spot in the back of the pen where you can climb up and get to the roof. You can open up a skylight and climb down. Then you can get the radios from the charging station in the corner of the quad. " Riley said explaining. I was surprised that she already had a plan.

"Okay, lets go." I said getting off the bunk and heading over to the 'spot' Riley was talking about. Kenny walked up to me and said,"It's okay if you don't want to do this Clem, we can have some-" "I can do this Kenny." I said, not angrily though.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, he looked proud. I felt a warm bubbly feeling in my chest and smiled back, I broke away and headed over to the 'spot'.

Mike headed over there as well and grabbed the rope and lowered it so I could reach. I latched onto it and held it tightly. "You ready?" Mike asked, "Yes." I say.

He pulled on the end, causing me to go up. Once at the top I grabbed the side of the roof and pulled myself up. I remember this area, I knew where I was going.

The green house I worked in this morning was to the right of me, so that means the quad is to my...right! The skylight I was supposed to enter was almost right on top of the charging stations. I wasn't going to wait for a guard to show up, so I walked over to the skylight, lifted it up and climbed down. There were large metal racks that I stood on, I slowly climbed down until I reached the floor.

The radios were charging on top of a few boxes and Tavia was guarding the area, she had her back turned so she couldn't see me. I made a quiet dash for the radios, I slowly pulled two off their chargers and slipped them in my pocket.

I headed back the same way I came from, as I was about to go back onto the roof I heard Tavia say something into her radio.

"When do you think we should bring the girl into your office?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUNNN DUNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNN! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you did by reviewing! I love reading through the reviews and seeing what you guys are saying!**

**~GHOST**


	18. nine fingers

**A/N: YAS! I AM BACK! We have some new readers in the house!**

**Okay, there is something I wanna say, on ****Friday, my friend Molly(PeanutFangirl) posted a video on youtube of her singing in the pines with her friend Emma. She is an amazing singer, BUT in the video they freaking dedicated it to me! That was honestly one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me! I keep watching it over and over again! You guys should totally check out the video! Her youtube is: Nerds Up, Her Instagram is: Molly_Magic642, please follow and subscribe to her!**

**Alright, now for the reviews! **

**PeanutFangirl: You know you're favorite reviewer?! You're reviews make me, smile, laugh, and have CUTENESS ATTACKS!**

**Randomguest: Thank you! **

**GameSocietyPimp: Thank you and here is the update!**

**OVER 5000 VIEWS! THAT IS AMAZING! **

* * *

><p>Clementine's P.O.V<p>

"Did you get the radios?" Kenny asked as I jumped off the rope and placed myself on the ground. I was feeling a bit sick after hearing what Tavia said, I didn't feel like talking, I just pulled out one of the radios in my pocket and handed it to him.

"You little devil." Kenny said happily, smiling proudly at me. I just headed back to the bunks, I was soon followed by Riley, who got on her bunk that was being shared with Nick.

"That was awesome Clem." Riley said smiling at me, I put on a fake smile, I was still shocked after what I heard from Tavia.

Nick came over and laid down next to her, he put a arm around her waist and shut his eyes. Riley was blushing pretty hard but gave in to his embrace and shut her eyes as well.

Any other day I would've laughed, but the things Tavia said continued to swirl in my mind. "I thought about my boy today." I heard Kenny say to the bunk next to me, I remember Duck.

He was a bit mysterious at times, but he was funny and cute. Not in the way I liked him, I thought him as just a friend. He did have a crush on me though.

"I miss him, I miss him so much." Kenny said almost on the verge of tears. He was always very protective of his family, and he lost them. It took a toll on him.

I cared about Kenny, he kinda acted like an uncle or something like that to me. "Well, we're going to need some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

He says then shuts his eyes, with that, I turn away from his bunk and just stare at the bottom of the bunk that was above me._ What does Carver want to show me? Why doesn't he just show me now? _I let out an angry sigh and shut my eyes, hopefully I will get some sleep.

_"Hey sweet pea." I heard the very familiar voice of Lee say, we were sitting in a meadow. The tall grass swayed back and fourth and the bright sun shining down on us made the grass a pretty golden color. Lee was wearing his usual blue button up shirt with jeans. I on the other hand was in a laced white dress. "Lee?" I asked, "Is everything alright Clem?" He __asked,"I'm scared Lee." I say hugging him. I felt him run a hand through my hair which was loose and free and swaying in the wind. _

_"You're going to be fine Clem, I promise you."_

My eyes fluttered open, its been awhile since I had a dream about Lee. Mostly all I dream about these days is finding a cure, getting out of this hellhole.

Today I was going to see Luke again, that's a thought to keep me happy. I might even get the chance to express my feelings for him, I was robbed of that the last time I saw him.

I got up off my bunk and saw Kenny and Mike waiting around for Troy to come and give us jobs. Kenny turned and saw me, "Oh, you're up, I was going to go over and wake you, but you needed sleep." Kenny says.

"So, I'll just stop by the comic book store and give Luke the radio?" I asked, wanting to make sure there wasn't anything new about the plan.

"Yep, thats it. Except Mike over there wanted to do it, he kept going on and on about how's _she's just a girl._" Kenny then says, throwing a glare over to Mike.

Kenny didn't underestimate me, he knew what I was capable of. "Aright chickens! Off to pecking!" Troy says, barging into the pen. My hatred for Troy only grew, I've wanted to kick his ass from the start.

Kenny glared at Troy and then reluctantly followed him for work, which Mike and I slowly followed.

We were all walking by the comic book store and Kenny covered me so I could slip in. "Luke?" I asked, seeing how the store was empty. "Luke, come out please?" I asked again, nothing, Luke wasn't here.

"You little bitch!" I heard the infuriated voice of Troy behind me, I had to come up with an excuse, "I was just-" SMACK! I was back handed by Troy, he probably expected me to fall down to the ground in pain.

Nope, It hurt like hell, but It's something I wouldn't fall down in pain for. "Come on you little bitch, we caught the rat." Troy says then pulls me roughly on the arm out of the store.

Troy literally pulled on me the entire way back to the pen, my jaw dropped in shock. Luke was sitting on the floor, beaten. Carlos was tending him, he was glaring hard at Carver. Carver was at the pen door, holding one of the radios in his hands. He did not look too happy.

Luke spotted me and gave me worried look, "Now, if I don't have that other radio in my hand by the count of three, then all of you are going to regret it." Carver says, eyeing us all.

I felt the other radio in my pocket, I have to fess up. "I've-" "I GOT IT!" Kenny cuts me off and sneakingly pulls the radio out of my pocket.

"One."

"Two"

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was I was thinking-" "Three." Carver says interrupting Kenny, it's too late, only a second late. Kenny dropped the radio in his hand, "Mother fucker." Kenny muttered before the radio game flying at his face.

The impact was so hard that It caused Kenny to fall down on the ground. Carver repeatedly raised the radio and sent it smashing into his face. Then everyone went into a panic, the guards had their guns pointed at us and we were all yelling at Carver to stop.

Sarita was being held back by Carlos, he sent an urgent look over to me. "Clementine help me!" He pleaded as he held Sarita back. I need to help Kenny, I ran over to Carver and pushed him with all my strength, causing him to let go of Kenny.

But that just made him pull out his gun and aim at me. "Hands. In. The. Air." Carver said grinding his teeth together, I did what he said. I didn't exactly want to end up like Kenny, who was on the floor.

BAM!

The gun went off and I could feel immense pain in my right hand, I could hear the rest of the group screaming out my name behind me.

Pain surged through my veins from my hand, I clutched my hand in pain. I was able to catch a glimpse at the wound before Troys gun collided with my face.

Carver blew off one of my fingers, and everything went black. I could hear echoes of the group calling out my name, but one familiar voice stood out above them all. Luke.

* * *

><p>I felt my left hand being tightly squeezed, my eye lids reluctantly opened and I looked down to see who was holding my hand. "Hey Clem." Luke says, smiling at me. I try to get up, but Luke stops me.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, just take easy for a bit." He says as I get into a sitting position. "Is Kenny okay?" I ask, remembering what happened.

"We don't know, he could have possible brain damage, and his eye is pretty much fucked." Luke said looking at me sadly. I glanced over and saw Kenny laying down on a bunk, unconscious.

"I should be in his place, I had the radio, if I-" "Clem, Kenny did that for a reason, he cared about you. If you were getting beaten by Carver, I would probably be laying on that bed." Luke said softly rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I put a little pressure on my right hand, but my arm surged with pain. "Oww." I say and looked at the wound on my hand.

Well, I can tell one thing, I'm missing a pinkie. Carver blew it off with his gun. "Hey, you still got nine other fingers." Luke said trying to cheer me up, but that just earned a fake glare from me.

He let out a nervous laugh and then here came the return of him scratching the back of his head. "You still got lice?" I say smirking at him, he then gives me a fake glare and I let out a small laugh.

He took out a cloth from his pocket and started carefully wiping away ,probably, blood on my face, "Did Troy hit me that hard?" I asked, "Yes he did, I wanted to go over there and kick his ass." He says.

"Don't we all." I say, he lets out a small laugh, and continues to gently rub the blood off. "So tell me, what happened when I was gone?" Luke asked curious, I was going to have to tell him about the whole Carver knowing me thing and his office.

Luke noticed my face drop and his face softened, "Luke, when Carver came to the lodge, he knew who I was." I said.

"But how can he? He's never met you before."

"I don't know Luke, he keeps taunting me."

"Taunting you, what do you mean?"

"He keeps telling me about something that he's saving for me in his office."

Luke takes a second to process the information, and says, "Clem, we're getting out of here, we're leaving this place. We're going to be fine, you're going to be fine. You have to be, for me."

I lean forward and kiss him, he kisses back, of course. He slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth, which earned a pleasured gasp from me. He wraps his arms around my waist, causing the kiss to go deeper. Once out of breath, I hugged him tight, but he hugged me back tighter.

"I love you Clem, always have, always will." Luke says into my neck, I bet my body was burning from happiness as those words excited his mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You have no Idea how long I've waited to have them say that!**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter AND make sure to ****review! **

**~GHOST**


End file.
